


KINKTOBER STARKER: I WANNA FEEL SOMETHING

by AlannaBlack



Series: KINKTOBER MCU: STARKER-THORKI-STUCKY [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Face-Sitting, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Romance, Rough Sex, Starker, Starker marriage, Tony can´t have erections, kinktoberSP2018, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Holo.Esta historia sucede algunos años después de la trama de "Big Spender", el fanfic que escribí para la Starker Week 2018 :v así que habrá algunas referencias al respecto. En serio, no esperen gran cosa ni una trama muy profunda ni elaborada. Es un PWP solo porque sí, especialmente en el 4° capítulo :vComo siempre, muchas gracias por leer :3





	1. I kind of want to start a fight with you

**Author's Note:**

> Holo.
> 
> Esta historia sucede algunos años después de la trama de "Big Spender", el fanfic que escribí para la Starker Week 2018 :v así que habrá algunas referencias al respecto. En serio, no esperen gran cosa ni una trama muy profunda ni elaborada. Es un PWP solo porque sí, especialmente en el 4° capítulo :v
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer :3

—¿Te falta mucho, ricitos? Hace frío y no quiero dormir solo.

El chico siguió golpeando furiosamente las teclas de su laptop. Trató de ignorar ese comentario porque lo estaba distrayendo de una idea particularmente importante que le había costado mucho trabajo estructurar y tratar de explicar con la mayor claridad posible.

—¿Me escuchaste? —insistió Tony.

Peter suspiró cuando al fin releyó su trabajo y se dio cuenta de que había podido plasmar con exactitud lo que llevaba días pensando y sin poder dormir. De ese trabajo dependía sacar una calificación mínima para poder salvar el semestre.

—Bebé, ven a la cama. Tengo algo para ti.

Peter dio un sorbo a su café sin mirar a Tony. Estaba estresado y llevaba varios días durmiendo apenas unas cuantas horas, tres si bien le iba en un día.

—¿Vas a querer esto o se lo doy a alguien más?

El golpeteó arreció. La intensidad con la que Peter seguía escribiendo, tratando de hilar su idea estaba de manifiesto.

—¿Me disculpas? Estoy muy ocupado, por si no te habías dado cuenta—se atrevió a despegar sus delgados labios para poder continuar con su tarea.

La voz grave de Tony adquirió un tono sensual pero burlón.

—Ah, perdón. No quise molestarte con esto.

Peter interrumpió su redacción mirando la forma en la que su esposo comenzaba a acariciar su evidente y húmeda erección frente a él.

—Anda, aunque sea dame un besito de buenas noches y ya sabes dónde lo quiero —dijo burlonamente Tony mientras se apretaba con la mano derecha el húmedo y enrojecido glande de su descomunal y gruesa verga.

Peter torció la boca. La molestia se le veía en la cara.

—Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que si no lo quería, se lo ibas a dar a alguien más. Corre, ve con quien sea que te esté esperando y dale lo que yo no puedo recibir por estar cerrando el semestre. Anda, no me enojo.

Tony soltó su pene poco a poco y frunció el ceño.

—Amor, fue una broma. Sabes que no hay nadie más y que nunca volverá a haber nadie que no seas tú. Sólo lo dije para…

Peter ladeó la cabeza y escuchó como tronó su cuello a causa de la tensión.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para ponerme de buen humor mientras veo que mi semestre se está yendo a la mierda y que si no paso, tendré que recursar y ponerme a estudiar más de la cuenta? Claro, se me olvidaba que no soy un multimillonario a punto de retirarse a disfrutar lo que su trabajo le ha generado por años y años aun antes de que yo naciera. Perdón por molestarte con cosas que no son tan importantes ni tan urgentes como darte una mamada o querer coger un rato.

Tony se cerró la bata. Se acercó a Peter y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. El chico se levantó violentamente.

—Pete, tranquilo. No quise ser pesado ni grosero. Estaba jugando. Dime con qué te puedo ayudar.

El estrés lo tenía vuelto loco.

—Me ayudas más yéndote al demonio con tus “bromitas” que no son tal cosa.

Tony sujetó suavemente una de las manos de Peter pero éste se zafó violentamente de su agarre.

—¡No me toques!

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro y Tony se detuvo. Sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso a Peter y que, como siempre pasaba en esos casos, lo mejor era retirarse sin decir nada.

—¡Claro, ahora te vas a ir a encerrar a tu cuarto a jalártela mientras dejas hecho aquí un desastre, como siempre!

Tony frunció los labios. Negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo. No fue mi intención molestarte.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de coraje y que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio! ¡Para ti todo es seguir siendo el centro de atención y hacer comentarios de mal gusto en los peores momentos! ¡Tal vez a ti te parezca gracioso insinuar que hay alguien más y…!

El chico volvió a sentarse y a terminar su trabajo limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del suéter. Tony por primera vez dentro de ese recuento de peleas que había tratado de ignorar, siguió haciendo lo que los había llevado a ese punto tan álgido en su relación. Fue por una botella y empezó a beber sin prisas y con todo el cinismo que por muchos años lo caracterizó. Estaba totalmente ebrio cuando había empezado a molestar a Peter desde la tarde, cuando el chico había llegado rendido de la universidad sacándole la vuelta a sus comentarios tan hirientes disfrazados de bromas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer rendido por el sueño y el cansancio. El millonario ni siquiera se había molestado en ver que Peter estaba casi al borde del colapso, todo lo que le interesaba era seguirla pasando bien bajo sus propios términos, aun cuando estuviera lastimando a aquel al que tanto había jurado amar.

Eso era consecuencia directa del hecho de que Tony había retomado sus malos hábitos con la bebida, esos que a él no le parecían tan graves cuando los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a correr por su sangre y embotaban sus sentidos y le hacían perder ese toque de delicadeza que había cultivado pacientemente para conquistar a Peter. Éste, ahora era un joven que debía tratar de hacer malabares con su vida como estudiante de alto rendimiento, esposo y rostro conocido gracias a aquel caprichoso magnate que no parecía poder ni querer madurar nunca, y además, debía lidiar con los cada vez más constantes arranques de superioridad y soberbia de Tony. Ese lado que nunca había visto en él, estaba saliendo a flote de la manera menos imaginada y eso dolía.

Apenas un par de años antes, Peter había dejado de ser ese superhéroe que gozaba de cierto anonimato bajo esa máscara y que apenas se había rendido a los encantos del millonario tras la insistencia de éste, le había revelado todos sus secretos. Se había mostrado vulnerable ante ese hombre que le había ofrecido más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, pero jamás creyó que dentro de esos juramentos, también fuera incluido el hecho de tener que ver lo peor de ese hombre que a últimas, buscaba saciar sus apetitos a costa de lo que fuera. Peter odiaba discutir o tener que molestarse por algo como eso, y terminaba pasando por alto las cada vez más pesadas bromas de mal gusto que su esposo le hacía sin importar si estaban solos o en algún lugar público.

Por eso era que Tony se sentía tan seguro de Peter, de tenerlo a su lado y fue mermando su caballerosidad para permitirse mostrarse como aun seguía siendo en el fondo: un hombre cínico, caprichoso, al que no le interesaba nada que no fuera darse placer o estar satisfecho y decir lo que en realidad pensaba. El alcohol permitía revelar ese lado que buscaba salir nuevamente a la superficie y reclamar su espacio. Tony de alguna manera extrañaba ser como era antes de conocer a Peter. El millonario perdió la noción del tiempo. Fue por la cajetilla que guardaba en la caja fuerte y encendió un cigarro, cuyo humo de inmediato hizo toser a Peter. El magnate se empezó a reír y sin importarle nada, subió la música.

—¿Te gusta “Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap”? Creo que esa canción es más que adecuada para ti en estos momentos, Pete.

El joven lo ignoró.

—Oye, te estoy hablando. ¿Ya le pusiste atención a la letra?

Su impertinencia no le permitió darse cuenta de que el chico estaba temblando a causa de los sollozos. Tony se levantó tambaleante para dejar la botella en la mesa de noche y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

—Sólo deja que termine y me pones “Dream on”. Cuando te vayas a dormir, me avisas. Ya me estoy mareando y no quiero ensuciar la alfombra otra vez.

Peter cerró violentamente su computadora. Se levantó y dejó que la música sonara a volumen alto. Si algo había aprendido en esos meses en los que todo lo que había construido con ese otrora hombre atento y romántico, era que una afrenta por muy pequeña o grande que fuera, debía cobrarse y que lo mejor, era hacerlo de la forma en la que el otro no lo esperara.

—A veces tienes que jugar su juego. Gracias por esa lección, “señor Stark” —dijo mientras se quitaba la argolla nupcial y la dejaba justo al lado de la botella que Tony había dejado a la mitad.

***

Tony abrió los ojos cuando la música seguía sonando a todo volumen. Si algo le agradecía al vodka, era la rapidez con la que actuaba de entrada y de salida. El dolor de cabeza era el precio a pagar, pero por lo demás, las facultades se recuperaban rápidamente. Se llevó las manos tratando de acomodar sus ideas y vio que entre la botella y el cenicero, estaba el anillo nupcial de Peter. Un golpe de recuerdos e imágenes borrosas lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que se había portado y suspiró.

“Esta sí te va a salir cara”, se recriminó a sí mismo.

Bajó el volumen de la música mientras pensaba en la forma en la que enmendaría su error. No era la primera vez que tras una discusión, Peter usaba esa silenciosa amenaza para decirle sin palabra de por medio, lo enojado que estaba. Trató de recordar lo que había dicho esta vez, pero no. Sólo escuchó el agua de la regadera en la habitación y se recostó, sosteniendo entre sus dedos aquella argolla.

“Ahora sí lo echaste a perder”, dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Se había jurado a sí mismo más de una vez dejar de portarse de esa forma tan errática, tan inmadura pero no podía. Peter siempre terminaba cediendo y perdonándolo apenas Tony se mostraba arrepentido. Sabía que era inútil querer acallar ambas conciencias con regalos costosos, pues a Peter le daba lo mismo que pusiera su nombre en un edificio, una fundación o que le diera joyas a manera de disculpas. La última vez sólo había sonreído ante un ramo de rosas que Tony había comprado a la carrera y el joven se había arrojado a sus brazos suplicándole que no volviera a hacerlo, que no volviera a beber. Pero Tony sabía que ni aunque llegara con un girasol o un costoso reloj cuajado de diamantes, el chico lo iba a perdonar.

“Eres un idiota, Stark”.

Optó por recostarse en el sillón mientras pensaba en una forma menos patética de aparecer en la habitación en la que dormía con su joven esposo. Resopló molesto. La resaca era la ultima de sus preocupaciones. Todo lo que quería era poder mirar a Peter una vez más y tener él mismo la certeza de que ahora sí, arreglaría las cosas y volvería a ser ese hombre en el que el castaño depositó toda su confianza y cada una de sus ilusiones y anhelos.

Pasó un largo rato pensando en qué haría o diría, hasta que el sonido del agua cesó por completo. Cerró los ojos. No se le ocurría nada convincente y no estaba dispuesto a ir a rehabilitación ni a pedir ayuda. Su ego no se lo permitía y tampoco quería afrontar el hecho de que ese problema fuera a costarle lo más valioso y hermoso que por primera vez había conseguido en su vida. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de amanecer. Tal vez prepararle el desayuno y llevarlo a la escuela podría ser un inicio. Empezó a dormitar, confiando en que apenas clareara, se desharía en mimos, disculpas y atenciones hacia Peter.

El malestar físico era nada comparado con lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. La vergüenza era insoportable y escuchó que Peter se dirigía hacia la sala. Esperó a que el chico le dijera algo, pero solo fue a apagar la música y a buscar el anillo en donde lo había dejado.

—¿Lo tomaste?

Tony no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y ver directamente a los del chico.

—Perdóname.

Iba a incorporarse cuando vio que Peter estaba completamente desnudo y con la piel aún húmeda. El chico se le montó a horcajadas y sujetó con firmeza las manos del millonario. Éste suspiró aliviado.

—¿Es sexo de reconciliación? Digo, creo que no me lo merezco por lo idiota que fui y…

—Ya quisieras.

Tony sonrió nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que Peter sujetaba sus muñecas con demasiada fuerza, como si quisiera rompérselas.

—¿Qué haces, bebé? —preguntó el millonario.

No había ninguna expresión jubilosa en ese semblante que aún conservaba ese aire de inocencia. Peter apenas pasaba de los veinte. Los tenía casi recién cumplidos. Tony volvió a hablar.

—Mira, sé que fui un bastardo y lo que sea que pienses hacer, mejor dímelo y…

Tony se quedó quieto cuando vio que Peter comenzó a acomodarse todavía más encima de lo habitual.

—Peter, amor. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó temiendo que el joven fuera a lastimarlo. Físicamente la fuerza la poseía el más joven.

Tony pudo ver aquel vientre blanco y suave comenzar a colocarse sobre su pecho. Tony vio los ojos de Peter mirarlo fijamente. El chico se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Tony con furia y aquel tosió al sentir aquel delgado cuerpo hacer despliegue de su fuerza sobre él.

—Nene, mira yo… Podemos arreglarlo. No sé qué estés pensando pero podemos hablar civilizadamente. Lo que sea que quieras yo…

Aquel par de delgados pero poderosos muslos comenzaron a apresarse de su rostro. Peter aprovechó el desconcierto de Tony y hábilmente quitó una de sus manos y con la otra sujetó ambas muñecas. Sintió que el millonario forcejeaba debajo de él y sin decir más, con su mano libre jaló fuertemente los cabellos de Tony y levantó un poco su pelvis hasta dejarse caer sobre el rostro maduro de aquel que siempre se las había ingeniado para hacerle pasar un mal rato. No era difícil adivinar lo que venía.

—Espero que con esto sea suficiente y te calles de una buena vez.

Peter guio con su mano libre su pene aun flácido y comenzó a pasarlo por la boca de Tony sin ninguna consideración.

—Creí que querías hablar. Usa la boca y la lengua para algo de provecho. Espera, deja me siento mejor para que podamos conversar civilizadamente.

El castaño alcanzó a ver el rostro casi horrorizado de su esposo cuando se acomodó encima de él. Peter por fin sonrió al darse cuenta de que el millonario luchaba por tratar de respirar pues teniendo el trasero de Peter justo sobre su rostro, era demasiado. Recargó aún más su peso sobre ese rostro, sintiéndose excitado por la sensación casi rasposa de la barba de Tony bajo su piel y comenzó a balancearse lentamente.

—¿No te gusta esto? Creí que te la pasarías diciendo tonterías tal y como es tu costumbre.

Un gemido ahogado fue todo lo que pudo escuchar. Siguió sujetando aquel par de muñecas que ya se estaban amoratando como consecuencia de su fuerte agarre, pero no lo soltó. Estaba furioso y a últimas, para su sorpresa, Peter había descubierto que cuando se enojaba y veía a Tony genuinamente arrepentido, se excitaba demasiado.

—Oh, ¿qué dices? No puedo entenderte nada. ¿Podrías hablar más claro?

Una serie de murmullos ininteligibles fue todo lo que Peter podía oír. Se dio cuenta de que sentir el aliento tibio de Tony entre sus nalgas era algo casi afrodisiaco. Se mordió el labio y se levantó un poco. El rostro enrojecido y descompuesto del millonario lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

—Si algo he aprendido contigo todo este tiempo, es que el dialogo es la base para que una relación se mantenga y que lo mejor es que ambas partes estén sentadas. Al menos, yo sí lo estoy y mira que estoy muy cómodo. Si tienes algo que decir, te sugiero que empieces a usar la lengua. Puede que eso me haga reconsiderar varias cosas.

Tony miro a Peter. No podía despegar los labios si aquella delicada entrada estaba justo en su boca. Peter arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿o no, “amor”? —preguntó Peter burlonamente.

Tony rodó los ojos y Peter lo soltó suavemente. El millonario sabía que llevaba las de perder si trataba de liberarse de ese peso que estaba oprimiéndolo, así que decidió sujetar las caderas del joven y clavó sus dedos en esa piel blanca y cálida. Peter gimió al sentir la húmeda lengua de Tony comenzar a lamer con delicadeza y lascivia aquella parte que generalmente sólo era penetrada con algo más que los dedos. Era la primera vez que sentir esas lamidas insistentes y mojadas lo ponían en un estado de excitación casi sublime.

—Mmmm… ¿podrías esforzarte un poco más?

Tony hubiera querido protestar, pero siguió jugueteando con la punta de su lengua sobre aquella piel suave. Le costaba trabajo poder abrirse camino en aquella parte que seguía estando tan estrecha como la primera vez. Sentir las nalgas de Peter justo en su boca le parecía hasta cierto punto humillante, al menos era lo que su enorme ego le gritaba, pero era inútil querer rebelarse o protestar. En cambio, se atrevió a dejar de usar su lengua en esa zona para comenzar a lamer el abultado perineo que sobresalía y que anunciaba que aquello apenas estaba comenzando, que aquella delicada y suave polla apenas se estaba poniendo erecta. Peter jadeó y se levantó una vez más para poder acomodarse y miró con lujuria a Tony, cuyos ojos eran el reflejo de la súplica. Peter esperó un poco hasta que Tony al fin pudo decir algo. Al millonario le costó trabajo poder articular palabra.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Me la gané. ¿Ya somos amigos otra vez?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no. No, no, no. No has terminado.

—Bebé, por favor —Tony suavizó su tono de voz—. ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de posición? Digo, no me molesta que estés encima pero… ¡ngh!

Peter irrumpió en la boca de aquel que ya no pudo terminar su frase. Procuró no ir muy profundo y jadeó deleitado al sentir la tibia saliva y los labios de Tony alrededor de su falo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Peter apretó sus muslos alrededor del rostro de Tony. Aquel comenzó a removerse y nuevamente Peter se sentó con fuerza sobre aquel rostro al que solo le había permitido un poco de descanso, pero no el suficiente.

—Si te sigues moviendo y quejando, te voy a lastimar y mira que no va a ser apropósito, ¿eh, Tony? Creo que a veces se te olvida quién es el más fuerte en esta casa.

Tony tuvo que detenerse un poco para poder respirar. No acostumbraba a hacerle sexo oral a Peter, no porque no le gustara sino porque el joven lo había malacostumbrado a que era él quien siempre estaba dispuesto a mamar ese descomunal y grueso miembro que Tony poseía. Ahora que le tocaba el turno de recibir lo que siempre amaba dar, Peter estaba complacido. Ya no le vio el caso a seguir sujetando a Tony de las manos. Más bien el castaño comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas dentro de esa boca que estaba maravillosamente enmarcada por esa barba. Gimió complacido cuando sintió la lengua de Tony reanudar poco a poco su faena y que los labios del millonario succionaban con avidez su polla. Su pelvis se movía de adelante hacia atrás, penetrando esa boca que horas atrás lo había hecho sentir mal y que ahora lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

—Eso es… —indicó Peter— Así… así…

Tony no podía cerrar los ojos. Se sentía molesto, era como si orgullo estuviera siendo aplastado de una forma inesperada y literal. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer que no fuera el seguir complaciendo a Peter. Sujetó aquellos muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos con firmeza, clavando sus uñas en la piel suave y joven, arrancando gemidos de placer de aquella boca rosada. Peter echó la cabeza para atrás al sentir que se iba a correr y sin tener la cortesía que Tony siempre mostraba en esos casos y que era el avisarle que iba a terminar, Peter solo eyaculó.

Miró el gesto de sorpresa que hizo Tony y esperó pacientemente a que se tragara su semen. Cuando al fin lo vio hacerlo, Peter se bajó y le dio un beso en los labios a Tony.

—La próxima vez que hagas bromas que yo no pedí o sigas diciendo cuanta tontería se te ocurra, ya sabes qué es lo que va a suceder y no te creas. No siempre va a ser así. Tengo unas cuantas ideas que quiero poner en práctica contigo.

Tony se quedó recostado en el sillón, completamente desconcertado ante aquella sutil pero sensual amenaza. Peter se alejó sonriendo y fue a alistarse para ir a la escuela. Se sentía en control. Era embriagante el sentir que por primera vez había sometido a Tony.

FIN :3


	2. Bad Dreams

El resto de la tarde Tony se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido. Hubiera esperado un drama como los que Peter hacía por su culpa. Hubiera esperado que el chico le riñera apenas se hubiera despertado y Tony ya hasta tenía listas las palabras para disculparse. Se había aprendido de memoria cada frase y sintiéndose culpable por querer sacar ventaja de ese suceso, apeló a preparar las palabras exactas que sabía, conmovían a Peter.

Pero no contó con que Peter hiciera un despliegue de furia como ese. De momento se había sentido humillado, pero cuando hizo el recuento de lo sucedido la tarde anterior (ayudado por los videos que siempre quedaban como evidencia de lo que pasaba en su casa), en serio le dio la razón al joven.

Se dio una ducha y comenzó a preparar los alimentos para que en cuanto Peter llegara, lo atendiera como se merecía. Aunado al cansancio del joven, Tony debía reconocer que no era el gran esposo que pensaba que era. Peter era el que siempre llegaba a atender los quehaceres domésticos que en un inicio ambos habían compartido. Todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Tony decidió retomar su eterno romance con el alcohol. Fue ahí cuando todo empezó a resquebrajarse.

Ahora le tocaba disculparse pero ya no con palabras, sino con hechos y qué mejor forma de empezar a hacer lo que había dejado de hacer. Se dedicó a poner en orden la casa, tiró todas las botellas que estaban a medias o completamente nuevas y solo dejó la champaña con la que brindaba en ocasiones especiales con Peter. Se juró a sí mismo buscar ayuda y comportarse a la altura y para que la presión fuera mayor y no buscara cómo justificar su falta de compromiso, se encargó de colocar una foto enorme del día de su boda. Cada vez que sintiera que la tentación fuera grande, sólo necesitaría verla y esperaba que funcionara. Justo estaba en eso cuando el chico llegó como si nada. Tony lo saludó de beso en la mejilla y ninguno de los dos mencionó lo que horas antes, al amanecer, había pasado.

—¿Quieres comer? — preguntó Tony con cierta reserva.

—No, muchas gracias, pasé a comer a la cafetería de la escuela. Con eso de que cuando llego, yo soy el que tiene que cocinar porque nunca hay nada listo… La costumbre, pues.

El reproche, aunque sutil, era justamente eso. Tony respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, sobre eso…

Peter dejó caer la mochila al suelo mientras se sentaba y se masajeaba las sienes.

—¿Qué?

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo esto. Digo, de la casa. Pepper va a seguir como CEO de la compañía y yo puedo dedicarme de tiempo completo a limpiar y a ver que todo esté en orden.

Peter se rio.

—¿Ahora vas a ser amo de casa? Qué adorable. Sólo espero que no sea pretexto para limpiar mientras te tomas un “Manhattan” o unas “Medias de seda” o lo que sea que te guste. Sé de amas de casa que gustan de limpiar su hogar mientras beben y al final terminan limpiando más desastre del que había. Digo, por eso de su afición a las bebidas y cocteles.

Tony apretó los puños. Lo que tanto había temido escuchar al fin estaba cobrando vida en esa voz suave, casi melodiosa.

—Bueno, Peter —dijo Tony sin afán de querer enfrascarse en una discusión—. Hay comida lista y eso es lo que haré de hoy en adelante para que solo te dediques a la escuela y a descansar tanto como puedas.

Peter bostezó. Su rostro otra vez había recuperado ese aspecto cansado, casi demacrado.

—¿Y en serio vas a poder tú solo? ¿O vas a llamar a una agencia de mucamas para pedir una rusa o una eslovaca? Las asiáticas también te gustaban, ¿no? Digo, cualquier mujer te gustaba, ¿o todavía te gustan y no me lo has dicho?

Tony se contuvo.

—Nada de eso. Yo solo lo haré y no, ya no me siento atraído por ellas, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Peter se burló.

—Bueno, mientras no se te ocurra hacer nada que no debas a espaldas mías… Aunque lo dudo, porque siempre encuentras una forma de salirte con la tuya y de regresar a tus viejos hábitos. Para muestra un botón, o muchos vasos vacíos. En fin. Me voy a dormir y no te molestes en irme a despertar. Mañana no hay clases y pienso recuperar las horas perdidas, aunque claro, el sueño como la confianza no se reponen tan fácilmente.

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso. Miró a Peter, quien al pasar le dio un empellón. Las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse algo “físicas”, pero no de la manera que antes habían disfrutado y el millonario no se sentía con la autoridad moral de poder reclamar o reñir por algo que realmente había sido su culpa. Peter azotó la puerta de su habitación y Tony suspiró. Eso había dolido. Temía que al fin, Peter se cansara y que todos sus esfuerzos inútiles por querer demostrarle que sería un hombre diferente y mejor, siguieran siendo eso: esfuerzos inútiles.

***

Tony se sentó cansado. Era de noche y Peter no había salido en todo el día ni a comer. Por un momento, mientras limpiaba el desastre en el que su laboratorio se había vuelto, al igual que muchos espacios de la casa, había pensado en realmente pedir ayuda pero no quería reavivar la llama de la hostilidad. No contrataría a nadie. Más bien estaba pensando en pedirle a alguien de confianza que le ayudara los primeros días, había recorrido su agenda de contactos esperando poder encontrar a alguien que no representara un futuro problema entre él y Peter, pero las opciones eran pocas y nada le aseguraba que el involucrar a un tercero, no terminara en problemas. Se decidió a hacer por su cuenta lo que él mismo le había dicho al joven y si el quedar exhausto era el precio a pagar, lo haría gustoso.

Apagó las luces y se dirigió a tientas a su habitación. Sonrió tristemente al escuchar los leves ronquidos que daban cuenta del estado de agotamiento del chico y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama que muchas veces había sido testigo de los otrora ardientes y casi despiadados encuentros carnales, cuando no se avistaban nubarrones en su relación. Hacía meses que realmente no le hacía el amor a Peter y exceptuando aquella extraña discusión matutina, en la que Peter se le había sentado en la cara, no habían vuelto a dormir abrazados y exhaustos, pero felices tras hacer el amor.

Suspiró. Encendió con mucha precaución una de las lámparas y se dio cuenta de que Peter en serio estaba rendido por el cansancio. Solo se había cubierto torpemente con una sábana y Tony comenzó a desvestirse. En cuanto se acostó y levantó aquella sábana para cubrirse, vio que el chico estaba desnudo y miró que en la mesita de noche del lado de su cama, había servilletas de papel y un pequeño frasco de lubricante casi a medias. Tony se sintió molesto al ver que Peter también había usado uno de los dildos que sólo usaba cuando estaban juntos, como parte del juego previo.

Llevaban semanas enteras sin haberlos vuelto a usar y el hecho de que su joven y encantador esposo hubiera decidido masturbarse sin pedirle ayuda más que a ese trozo de silicón, lo hizo enloquecer.

“¿En serio?”

Tony resopló. Le irritaba darse cuenta de que había sido sustituido por un pedazo de plástico para que Peter volviera a sentir placer. Aquel abismo que se había interpuesto entre ellos, parecía no tener remedio. Tony pensó en despertarlo y en reclamarle, ¿pero qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba celoso de ese dildo que él le había regalado? ¿Qué odiaba el hecho de que él solo pudiera casi vaciar un frasco de lubricante sin su ayuda?

“No seas idiota”, se recriminó y apagó la lámpara molesto, sin dejar de sentirse enojado consigo mismo y de alguna forma con Peter. Su orgullo de hombre sustituido por un vibrador estaba siendo apaleado terriblemente. Cerró los ojos. Finalmente, masturbarse en solitario a causa del abandono emocional de un esposo alcohólico, no era una causal de divorcio tan grave como sí lo era el pasarse con la bebida y hacer comentarios fuera de lugar para humillar al otro; y Tony no iba a ser la causa de que Peter al fin se decidiera a dejarlo de una buena vez por todas.

***

Se removió constantemente. No podía conciliar el sueño. Aquellos calores súbitos solamente indicaban una cosa y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Tal vez era algo prematuro. O tal vez sólo era mera sugestión. Aquellos síntomas eran inconfundibles, pero él se negaba a admitirlo. La andropausia y no otra cosa.

Tony encendió la lámpara y se sentó esperando que esa sensación despareciera poco a poco. Se tuvo que quitar la camiseta y el pantalón de la pijama y sólo quedó en bóxers. Su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor y aquel bochorno simplemente no menguaba. Mientras que Peter se encontraba cansado a causa de sus deberes en la escuela, para Tony era odioso reconocer que en algún momento las diferencias biológicas propias de cada edad iban a manifestarse.

El joven aún tenía ímpetu, pero de unos meses a la fecha, Tony ya no. Peter podía resistir maratónicas sesiones de sexo sin descanso, pero Tony tenía que echar mano de sus recuerdos más ardientes para poder mantener lo que en momentos así era obvio. Por un instante pensó en ir a buscar a cierto y afamado doctor que sabía, podía ser de gran ayuda a su problema (y a muchos otros dada su fama y comprobada reputación), pero al recordar que era el mismo tipo con el que años atrás se había desatado un incidente en un bar por algo que (otra vez) había sido su culpa, simplemente desistió. No soportaría ir a ver a aquel que en una noche había mostrado más aplomo y determinación para querer seducir a ese chico que eventualmente se convirtió en el hombre con el que ahora estaba casado.

“Ni loco”.

Debía haber más especialistas, el gremio de la medicina no podía limitarse a solo una referencia. El simple recuerdo de esa única noche en la que por poco perdía al gran amor de su vida, lo hizo levantarse furioso. Miró a Peter, a quien el sueño lo tenía vencido. Se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tenerlo y quería que todo permaneciera como si nada. Había sido un inicio accidentado, habían surgido muchos problemas y malentendidos cuando se conocieron y empezaron a salir, pero una racha de buena suerte los había acompañado por mucho tiempo hasta algunos meses atrás.

Tony se enjugó el sudor una vez más y vio que Peter aventaba las sábanas mientras que, en su sopor, se colocaba boca abajo. Las noches calurosas en ese mes del año eran raras, pero no imposibles. Tragó saliva al ver el cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente de Peter. Aquella piel suave, blanca, delicada mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Aquellas piernas bien formadas por tantos años de batallas. Ese cuerpo atlético, casi tallado a mano. Lo recorrió con la mirada, sintiendo cierto remordimiento de mirarlo de manera casi obscena. Pero aquel sentimiento pronto se desvaneció cuando vio los pies desnudos de Peter. Nunca les había puesto atención.

Se acercó al ver aquellos talones suaves y sintió un hormigueo justo debajo de su vientre y entre las ingles. Se agachó para poder contemplarlos. No sabía si acariciarlos o si simplemente lamerlos y besarlos. Los dedos se le antojaban suaves, apetitosos y deseaba poder lamerlos con delicadeza, besarlos antes de llevarlos a su boca y chuparlos hasta el cansancio. Aquella visión simplemente lo estaba trastornando, pero se contuvo y aunque solo se atrevió a acariciar levemente los tobillos, su mente iba a mil por hora.

“Ni se te ocurra, Stark”.

Aquel auto reclamo no evitó que sintiera la urgencia de mirar un poco más arriba. Las pantorrillas bien delineadas y después, los muslos.

“Si esto se va a ir al infierno, quiero pase en primera fila”.

Otra vez su egoísmo y su urgencia hablando por él. Pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la tersa piel, esperando que Peter despertara, pero no. Incluso cuando presionó con un poco de fuerza subiendo en ese camino que conducía a esa parte que había lamido y besado casi un día antes, el chico no despertó. Se lamió los labios pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer por primera vez. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había separado aquel par de piernas y el lubricante escurría impunemente de entre sus dedos.

Su respiración se agitó y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza aquella rosada entrada. Un movimiento involuntario del chico le dio la pauta a seguir y se atrevió a meter con cuidado uno de sus dedos. Aquella sensación era deliciosa, se sentía casi prohibida. Separó con su otra mano las nalgas de Peter y sin problema, pudo introducir un dedo más. Esperaba que aquellas acometidas suaves pronto hicieran que el joven se despertara, pero no.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que su erección le exigía abrirse camino en el cuerpo inconsciente de su joven esposo. Peter se movió un poco, pero la posición era la misma. Tony se apresuró a liberar su erección y la tomó con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra, mantenía abierto aquel hermoso trasero para penetrarlo poco a poco. Al sentir la calidez de esa piel próxima a la suya, ahogó un gemido delator.

—¡Carajo!

Sin poderlo evitar, eyaculó justo sobre aquella entrada en la cual aun no irrumpía. Ni siquiera cuando era adolescente (hacía muchos años atrás), le había sucedido eso. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo. Recuperar la firmeza de aquella zona le costaría algunos minutos y él sentía que no tenía tiempo. Se apresuró a limpiarse y aunque por un momento quiso hacer lo mismo con Peter, la simple idea de que esa vergüenza podía tomar un rumbo sensual, lo hizo esperar un poco.

“Bien, no eres el primero al que le pasa…”, se dijo a sí mismo tratando de infundirse ánimo.

Comenzó a acariciar su ya laxo miembro y se le ocurrió voltear a ver esos pies que habían causado ese aumento en su libido. Cerró los ojos imaginando nuevamente aquel despliegue de besos y lamidas que les daría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y decepcionado, se dio cuenta de que su miembro no respondía como antes. No le gustaba tomar el tiempo que le costaba recuperarse pero pasados diez minutos, sus piernas se comenzaron a acalambrar y simplemente, la deseada erección nunca llegó. Tony entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que no podía excitarse nuevamente, y aunque pensó en echarle la culpa al alcohol que había estado bebiendo y que era causa de su muy probable y nueva disfunción, no quería aceptar esa posibilidad.

Aún estaba cerca de Peter y un sudor frío lo recorrió cuando el joven se movió y volteó la cabeza tratando de ver y entender lo que sucedía. El rostro somnoliento y casi confundido de Peter lo asustó cuando aquel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero qué diablos?

Tony atinó a sonreír mientras seguía apretando su flácido miembro entre su mano. Peter frunció el ceño molesto y en un movimiento rápido, se levantó.

—¿Qué diablos ibas a hacer, Tony?

Aquel sintió que tenía la boca seca.

—Uh, Peter. Yo…

El chico se llevó la mano justo hacia su propio trasero y sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado.

—¿Me la metiste mientras estaba durmiendo?

—Sí… No… Bueno, algo así…

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, vaya. ¡Ahora resulta que me vas a coger mientras estoy durmiendo? ¿Es en serio, Tony?

El millonario se puso de pie. La vergüenza quemaba su rostro.

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Entonces por qué tengo el culo mojado con lubricante o saliva o semen o lo que sea? ¿Ahora las cosas van a ser así?

Tony se quiso acercar al joven, pero éste hizo un gesto con su mano y retrocedió.

—¡Nunca creí que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo, Tony!

—¡Bebé, escúchame! ¡No es lo que crees! Bueno, sí, me masturbé mientras te veía dormido y tal vez metí un dedo o dos, pero…

Peter sonrió cínicamente sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que hiciste algo sin mi consentimiento y que eso no está bien? ¿Creíste que lo iba a encontrar excitante y que justo ahorita te iba a recibir con las piernas abiertas? ¡Dios, Tony! ¡¿Qué te está pasado?! ¡¿Estás drogado o qué te pasa?!

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro.

—No, mira que en ningún momento pensé que fuera a suceder eso, pero tampoco me esperaba esta reacción tan exagerada de tu parte. Y no, no estoy drogado.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Ah, entonces ahora es mi culpa que…!

Tony sintió que también tenía derecho a reclamar aunque fuera un poco.

—Pues tal vez sí. ¿Crees que es muy agradable entrar a mi propia habitación y darme cuenta de que prefieres meterte un consolador por el culo en lugar de pedirme que te ayude? ¿Crees que me siento muy bien al darme cuenta de que…?

Peter avanzó hacia él y le dio una bofetada.

—Anthony, jamás en la vida vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. Mira que te he pasado muchas y sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer!

Tony se llevó una mano a la mejilla para apaciguar aquella sensación ardiente en el rostro. Tragó saliva y Peter continuó.

—Si tan solo no bebieras tanto pensando que tienes veinte o treinta, tal vez no tendrías que hacer tantas estupideces en tiempo récord y tal vez todo seguiría estando bien entre nosotros.

—Ah, qué bueno que me lo aclaras y gracias por echarme en cara mis errores, ¿eh? Muchas gracias, Peter.

Peter bajó la mirada. Estaba molesto y a punto de llorar, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente a sus propias emociones.

—No hay de qué. Cuando quieras.

—¿Sabes? Hace rato que mencionaste lo de las cosas sin consentimiento, mira que si vamos a esas, yo también puedo indignarme por lo de ¿ayer?

Peter apretó los puños.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de sentarme en tu cara? No pareció que te opusieras.

—Pero no fue algo que haya pedido tampoco. Te pasaste.

Peter negó con la cabeza y se quedó callado un momento. Tony lo miraba fijamente. Peter respiró profundamente para poder continuar.

—¿Cuántas veces hace semanas, no fui a tentarte y preferiste seguir tomando como si nada? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que soportar tu anecdotario de cuándo eras joven y te cogiste a medio Manhattan? ¿Ya se te olvidó la vez que me reclamaste por lo que hace años pasó en ese bar al que me llevaste cuando era tu “bebé”? ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre que estás borracho dices cosas hirientes y que yo soy el único imbécil que tiene que aguantar cada estupidez que dices y que siempre hago de cuenta que no pasó nada? Si tanto te dolió el que me hubiera sentado en tu cara, ¿por qué no me reclamaste de inmediato?

Tony sintió que la culpa y la vergüenza lo apretaban con furia. Peter continuó mientras empezaba a buscar ropa en uno de sus cajones y empezaba a vestirse.

—Claro, aquí siempre soy yo el que tiene que pasar por alto todas tus majaderías. Yo soy el que siempre se tiene que esforzar porque este ¿matrimonio? llegue a buen puerto. Soy el que tuvo que soportar más de una vez las miradas que mi flamante marido le da a las mujeres con escotes pronunciados en eventos públicos y nunca se disculpó por eso. Soy el que tuvo que no decir nada las primeras veces que tu “asuntito” dejó de trabajar como antes y se negó a tocar el tema cuando sugerí buscar ayuda. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ya casi no se te para y que por eso empezaste a beber de más? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que en lugar de resolver tu problema, todo ese alcohol que te has tomado solo lo ha agravado más de la cuenta y que la edad ya no te ayuda? Claro, cuando se te para es cuando quieres y te imaginas que siempre tengo que estar disponible para ti, y sí, siempre lo estuve, pero ya fue suficiente.

Tony se acercó cuando vio que Peter se cambió completamente para salir.

—¿A dónde vas?

Peter tragó saliva.

—No es problema tuyo.

Tony lo sujetó del brazo y Peter suspiró.

—Peter, por favor. Sé que es mi culpa, pero no te vayas. Te ofrezco una disculpa por todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar y si hay alguna forma de…

Peter se zafó y salió sin decir nada. Tony apretó los puños. Ese “Felices para siempre” ahora sí estaba peligrando.


	3. Sorry

Peter aprovechó que su tía llevaba días fuera de la ciudad y que no notaría su estancia en su departamento. Tenía un juego de llaves y pagó dinero al portero del edificio para que no dijera que se quedaría unos días ahí. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pues era uno de los gestos aprendidos de su esposo, quien con su dinero compraba el silencio y la dignidad de las personas.

Pasó una semana ahí, completamente solo y sin querer responder las llamadas y mensajes de Tony. Esa noche, tras la pelea, Peter solo había tomado su mochila y sus cosas de la escuela y se fue a dormir a ese departamento de lujo que le habían regalado a May. Ella se estaba dando la gran vida aprovechando que su sobrino político le complacía cada uno de sus caprichos y Peter no había tenido corazón para negárselo. Toda una vida de sacrificios y privaciones merecía ser recompensada de alguna forma.

Fue por una taza de café y releyó cada uno de los apenados mensajes que Tony le había enviado. Estuvo tentado a responderlos pero su orgullo era más fuerte. También había pensado en llamar a su tía y contarle la verdad de las cosas, pero no podía. No quería preocuparla y hacerla interrumpir sus vacaciones. El hecho de que ella tampoco le hubiera llamado, simplemente indicaba que Tony no se había ido a quejar con ella. Al menos en esa parte, el millonario también era receloso con sus asuntos domésticos y no hacía del dominio público que estuvieran atravesando por problemas.

Peter continuó haciendo su tarea mientras procuraba evitar estar viendo el teléfono cada dos segundos. La tentación era grande. Se moría de ganas por ir a buscar a Tony y si era cierto que ya estaba yendo a rehabilitación y que estaba recibiendo ayuda, podría reconsiderar el regresar a su casa. Pero no. También sabía que Tony siempre jugaba a la segura y apenas Peter regresara, era muy probable que continuara haciendo lo mismo y entonces sí, el final sería inminente. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Ya era de madrugada y si acaso, dormiría un par de horas. Fue a preparar sus cosas y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una carpeta con uno de los trabajos a entregar. Encendió la computadora y para su coraje, se dio cuenta de que ese único trabajo no lo había respaldado en su equipo ni en la nube. Todo estaba en una de las computadoras que Tony le había prestado y lamentó nunca haber aceptado el que él le diera su contraseña y el haber sido tan descuidado esa vez.

La única forma de tenerlo, era ir personalmente a recogerlo a casa y tras mucho haberlo pensado, recogió todo lo que había usado de casa de May y regresó al enorme edificio en el que había vivido los últimos tres años de su corta vida. Mientras iba subiendo por el ascensor, rogó para que Tony estuviera solo, sobrio y completamente dormido. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera un ardid del millonario y que en serio, en esa semana en silencio realmente hubieran pasado cosas que hubieran terminado de joder su relación. Entró completamente en silencio y fue a la habitación en la que ambos dormían. Encendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba completamente tendida y que Tony no estaba.

Sintió la ira corroerle y estuvo a punto de marcarle cuando vio que Tony lo hacía primero. Suponía que por la hora, tal vez se tratara de una llamada de borracho. Dudó en responder, pero necesitaba salir de dudas. Apenas iba a contestar, cuando vio a Tony llegar y guardar a toda prisa el teléfono para correr a abrazarlo. Peter no correspondió el abrazo. Sintió que el rostro de Tony estaba helado, al igual que sus manos y ese abrigo que llevaba puesto.

—¡Peter! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡¿Por qué no me contestaste?! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti y…!

Peter se hizo a un lado.

—Pues ya viste, estoy bien. Y en donde estuve no es de tu incumbencia.

Tony volvió a abrazarlo pero Peter no respondió. Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Tony lucía diferente, como que había perdido ese aire cínico que hasta hacía unos días tenía. Se separó y fue a la cama a dejar su mochila.

—Vine porque necesitaba algo y ni siquiera sé si quiero hacer las paces. La verdad es que no me siento listo.

Tony se quitó el abrigo. Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido, como que venía de alguna cena y los celos lo empezaron a carcomer.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites —dijo el millonario mientras empezaba a desvestirse—. No quiero que te sientas presionado y si tú me dices que estuviste bien, yo te creo y eso es suficiente para mí.

Peter sintió que algo no andaba bien. Tony nunca actuaba así de tranquilo y menos, se rendía a la primera.

—Por un momento pensé que me ibas a ir a buscar a la escuela o a casa de May… pero me imagino que te la pasaste bien sin mí y sin mis dramas, ¿verdad?

Tony lo volteó a ver.

—Si no te busqué en esos dos lugares en los que sí imaginé que podías estar, fue justamente porque no quería terminar de estropear las cosas. No porque no hubiera tenido ganas. Esa noche en serio entendí que… —respiró profundamente antes de continuar— Sí, tengo dos problemas terribles y que tienes toda la razón. No quería ser un necio y que eso… Bueno, terminara mal, peor de lo que ya ha estado.

Peter lo miró profundamente. Ese no era el Tony al que se había acostumbrado los últimos meses.

—Gracias por eso —dijo sarcásticamente—. ¿Y de dónde vienes o por qué estabas tan arreglado?

Tony sonrió tristemente.

—Vengo de una cena de negocios. Me acompañó Pepper, te manda saludos y se extrañó cuando le dije que tenías tarea y que no podías estar conmigo. Obviamente no le dije nada, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andan bien.

Peter empezó a desvestirse y puso sus alarmas.

—Bueno, al menos no puedo desconfiar de ella. Creo.

Tony frunció el ceño. Trató de ignorar ese comentario.

—Y mañana me voy de viaje. Tengo una reunión de negocios y tengo que ir personalmente y…

Peter carraspeó.

—¿Pepper va contigo?

Tony suspiró.

—Sí, sí va conmigo.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, me saludas a la señorita Potts. Que se diviertan mucho y espero que no les dé por recordar viejas glorias.

Tony se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

—Peter, no empecemos otra vez, por favor…

Peter se dejó caer en la cama.

—Tony, te conozco bien. Lamentablemente, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tomarás una oportunidad en cuanto aparezca frente a ti. Así que, espero que todo salga bien y que te embolses ese contrato por el que tienes que ir con ella a no sé dónde, pero bueno. Al menos si hay sol, dile que te ponga bloqueador en la espalda o donde quieras y no se quemen mucho. Y si van a donde hace mucho frío, abríguense bien. No voy a ser enfermero de nadie.

Peter apagó la lámpara de su mesa de noche y le dio la espalda a Tony. Pudo escuchar cuando aquel salía de la recámara y cerraba la puerta tras de sí sin decir nada.

***

Cuando Peter se levantó, se dio cuenta de que Tony no había dormido a su lado. Estaba de mal humor y comenzó a vestirse para irse a la escuela. Alistó sus cosas y cuando iba de salida, recordó que debía llevar el trabajo por el cual había regresado. Vio que Tony ya estaba arreglado y listo para irse. Miró discretamente al enorme sillón en el que había una frazada y una almohada. Tony había dormido ahí.

Dudó en ir a decirle algo o en despedirse. Ni siquiera le había querido preguntar a dónde iba ni por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera de casa. Fue Tony quien se acercó primero.

—Nos vemos en dos días. Dile a FRIDAY que te comunique conmigo si…

Peter sonrió de lado.

—¿Si pasa algo que no pueda o no sepa resolver? Era Spider-Man, ¿lo olvidas?

Tony se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate. Nos vemos pronto.

Tony salió y Peter esperó un tiempo prudente para no verlo allá abajo en el lobby y aventarse a sus brazos y pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con él y que lo intentaran otra vez, que lo que más extrañaba era justamente el que las cosas fueran como antes, que quería que todo volviera a estar bien. Sus ojos se humedecieron y apretó los puños. Odiaba sentirse así, celoso e inseguro. Odiaba reconocer que ese beso de despedida se sintió muy frío, como si fuera el anuncio del inminente fin o de que algo fuera de su control, pudiera pasar en esos dos días o que hubiera estado sucediendo durante su ausencia. Fue por el trabajo que iba a presentar como parte de sus evaluaciones finales y salió a toda prisa, pensando en que otra vez iba a estar solo y con más coraje e ideas llenando su mente y arruinándole la vida.

****

Peter estuvo todo el día fuera de casa. A pesar de lo estresante del fin de semestre, había logrado pasar sus materias con notas sobresalientes, pero apenas salió de la escuela, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba furioso y ansioso. Pensó en ir a su casa y sacar todas sus cosas e irse solo, lejos a cualquier lugar, sin un itinerario definido y sin saber si tendría el valor para volver o no. Por un momento, también pensó en alcanzar a May en sus vacaciones en Europa, pero eso significaría tener que ponerla al tanto de su vida conyugal y lo que menos quería era justamente tener que contar sus problemas. Incluso, pensó en llamarle a Tony y pedirle que le dijera en donde iba a estar para alcanzarlo y buscar una reconciliación, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Empezó a vagar por la ciudad, buscando con qué distraerse pero nada daba resultado. Era imposible querer dejar de pensar en Tony, en cómo desde la primera noche que habían pasado juntos cuando Peter era un adolescente, había habido mucho dolor y una serie de malentendidos que fueron los que de alguna forma los hicieron llegar hasta ese punto. Si bien apenas comenzaron su relación, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, a últimas las discusiones eran una constante. Peter había colgado el traje de superhéroe por petición expresa de Tony y aquel también hizo lo mismo.

Peter sospechaba que Tony extrañaba la adrenalina y el reconocimiento que le daba el ser un superhéroe y que por lo mismo, había empezado a beber. Aquellos casi treinta años que los separaban ya estaban pasándoles factura a ambos y por un momento, Peter se arrepintió de no haber conocido más mundo que el que su ahora y aún esposo, le había mostrado. No era que anhelara el haber conocido más gente, sino el no haber crecido a su ritmo simplemente por aferrarse a un capricho de adolescente. Tony llevaba meses hablando de su pasado apenas el alcohol hacía efecto en él y Peter se dio cuenta de que en serio el millonario añoraba esos años en los que había sido el amo y señor del mundo. En los que realmente hacía lo que quería y ahora, solo era un hombre normal. Aquellos descarados actos de coquetería en público, eran una advertencia que Peter odiaba tener que reconocer. Se había casado con un playboy, con un hombre que había tenido a quien había querido, y que según sus reclamos de borracho, podía volver a tenerlo si quisiera.

Peter se enjugó una lágrima mientras iba caminando. A diferencia del mayor, él ni siquiera había estado con nadie más que no hubiera sido Tony. Todo su mundo se reducía a él. Todo su mundo era Tony Stark, pero el ver salir a flote su peor lado, había sido una tortura. Se estaba volviendo tóxico y la muestra palpable de todo eso, era el que se hubiera vuelto alguien celoso del pasado de su esposo. Incluso, se sentía responsable de todo eso, del silencioso hastío de Tony y de su falta de deseo.

“Tal vez ya se aburrió de comer siempre lo mismo y luego de esa noche… ¿Así cómo quieres que mejoren las cosas, eh?”, se reprochó a sí mismo.

Apretó los labios y cruzó la calle. Aquel letrero era tentador y aunque nunca había entrado a una, tuvo que pagar para poder hacerlo. Esa “Love store” tal vez podría darle algunas ideas. Se sintió ridículo al entrar a ese lugar, pero quería ver si había algo que hiciera que la libido de su esposo se encendiera de nuevo y que le diera la oportunidad de sentir que estaba haciendo algo bien, algo con lo que pudiera sentir que estaba arreglando las cosas.

Comenzó a recorrer con calma cada uno de los pasillos y por un momento, se sintió avergonzado de todo lo que vio. Con Tony las cosas siempre habían sido ardientes pero el sexo hasta antes de que el millonario empezara a tener problemas con su erección, era de alguna forma rutinario, casi predecible. Lo más que se habían atrevido a usar, había sido una serie de dildos y plugs que Tony había sugerido, pero que a Peter en un inicio le habían causado cierta vergüenza. Peter suponía que esa también podía ser una de las causas del poco deseo de Tony: el que siempre quisiera hacer las cosas de manera normal y sin llevar las cosas por otro rumbo. Por eso, se había atrevido por primera vez en esa discusión a sentársele en la cara. Llevaba días buscando formas de darle variedad a su vida íntima, pero esa pelea en la madrugada simplemente lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había orillado a experimentar algo de lo que no se había creído capaz.

Tal vez si lo hubiera negociado, el resultado hubiera sido distinto pero la manera en la que Tony siempre se comportaba cuando estaba tomando, le había dado el empuje final. Quería hacerle pasar un mal rato pero no contaba con lo bien que se había sentido al humillarlo y enseñarle que él también podía mostrarle algunas cosas. Que no siempre sería Tony el que debía tomar la iniciativa ni proponer cosas.

“Claro que eso no fue muy propositivo ni positivo que digamos”, se dijo a sí mismo mientras recapitulaba esa madrugada. “Creo que pude haber intentado algo distinto, pero bueno. Yo estaba muy enojado y él se lo merecía”, se justificó a sí mismo mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de esa exótica tienda. Una dependienta se le acercó cuando se detuvo frente a aquel estante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo la joven.

Peter se ruborizó. Aquella idea otra vez lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Uh, disculpa. ¿Eso es…?

La mujer abrió el estante y le mostró aquel par de esposas.

—Puedes probártelas si quieres. Tienen un seguro por si no quieres que las abran y dos juegos de llaves.

Peter tragó saliva.

—He visto que hay algunas que vienen ¿forradas?

La dependienta le mostró unas cubiertas con piel y otras que llevaban un recubrimiento de felpa. Peter sonrió al sentirlas y se imaginó a Tony poniéndoselas. Tal vez si cuando aquel regresara de su viaje, en lugar de esperarlo con reclamos, lo hiciera con algo completamente distinto e inesperado, su matrimonio tendría remedio y después de ese supuesto y apasionado encuentro carnal, tal vez podrían ponerse serios y hablar bien las cosas.

—¿Te quieres llevar algún par?

Peter miró el estante. Antifaces, unas cuerdas para posicionar las piernas y atar los brazos, mordazas en diferentes estilos, fuetes… Tal vez él estaría encantado de ser el que recibiera los azotes para mostrarle a Tony cuánto lo sentía y que de alguna forma, estaba arrepentido por también haberse portado como un celoso de lo peor. Peter asintió. Señaló los objetos que se iba a llevar y ya iba de salida siguiendo a la dependienta cuando un pequeño frasco llamó su atención.

—Disculpa, ¿eso qué es?

La mujer tomó la botellita y la abrió. Puso un poco de esa sustancia sobre la piel de Peter y comenzó a frotarla.

—Es un lubricante térmico. Hay algunos como este, que son calientes y otros que con el contacto son frescos. Depende de cuál te guste y tienen un poco de yohimbina. ¿Son para ti?

Peter se quedó pensando un rato.

—Sí y no. Mi esposo y yo… Estamos pasando por un mal momento y… quiero hacer algo diferente. Quiero ayudarlo porque… Ya sabes, le está costando mucho trabajo poder…

La mujer sonrió mientras tomaba un frasco más pequeño que el anterior.

—Puedes ponerle unas cuantas gotas de este en la comida, algunos ya vienen saborizados. Pero no te excedas para evitar efectos secundarios. No son graves, pero no debes combinarlo con alcohol, ni chocolate ni con medicamentos.

—Sí, me lo llevo también. También dos de esos lubricantes, uno frío y otro cálido. Por favor.

—¿Puedo sugerirte algo?

A Peter le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí, por favor. En serio que estoy desesperado y no sé qué hacer.

—Bueno, si me aceptas el comentario, primero hablen. Lo que sea que esté pasando tiene remedio y a veces no es porque uno de los dos ya no desee al otro. A veces es un problema psicólogico, tal vez está muy estresado o muy cansado. Es peor cuando los hombres son muy perfeccionistas y sólo piensan en que todo, absolutamente todo les salga bien y eso afecta hasta esa parte de su vida. Si él tiene problemas con su erección y es algo persistente, busquen a un médico y vayan los dos. A veces es la tensión o el exceso de trabajo, pero si ya es un problema físico, puede necesitar mucho más que todo lo que vendemos aquí. Eres muy joven, me imagino que tu esposo también.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—No. Él ya no es precisamente un joven…

—Aún así. Salvo que haya algunas situación con consumo y abuso de alcohol o drogas, te lo creo pero hasta eso sí tiene remedio. Hablen primero. Si sólo actúan y no han aclarado las cosas, nada de lo que te lleves te va a servir. En serio.

Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le extendió la tarjeta de crédito y salió de ahí, sintiéndose conmovido y aliviado. Era más fácil hablar con una desconocida que con alguien más de lo que estaba pasando en la intimidad de su alcoba.

Guardó la bolsa en su mochila y fue al supermercado. Iba a preparar una cena especial para cuando Tony regresara y Peter se aseguraría de que fuera memorable. Buscó algunas recetas cuyos ingredientes no interfirieran con aquella sustancia que debía ser usada cuidadosamente y aunque por un momento pensó en comprar una botella de vino, no quería ser el causante de estropearlo todo. Si realmente Tony estaba recibiendo ayuda, entonces él haría a un lado su orgullo para que todo saliera bien.

Cuando llegó a casa, guardó las cosas en la nevera y dejó todo listo para empezar a cocinar para cuando su marido volviera. Una idea lo asaltó repentinamente.

—Tony es el que no debe beber, pero nadie dijo nada sobre mí. Yo soy el que necesita relajarse después de tanto estrés.

Peter sonrió y fue a buscar una botella en uno de los escondites secretos de Tony, pero su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que no había una sola bebida alcohólica en toda la casa. Buscó por todas partes pero nada. En serio Tony se había deshecho de cada gota de licor.

—Algo bueno salió de todo esto —se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba sus llaves y se dirigía a comprarse una botella para él solo —. Lo bueno de que él no busque entre mis cosas, es que no debe saber lo que tengo para mí.

Peter salió a la calle. Toda esa ansiedad había quedado disipada.

Momentáneamente.

***

Al día siguiente, Peter sentía las mejillas ligeramente cálidas. La música a todo volumen y estaba dando los toques finales a esa cena que estaba preparando con mucho esmero. Sacó aquel pastel que había horneado (la receta de May era infalible) y se apresuró a dejar listos los ingredientes para esos cocteles que no necesitaban alcohol para ser degustados. Fue a la habitación y cambió las sábanas por aquellas que había comprado expresamente para esa noche. Miró que todo estuviera en orden y se sentó cuando sintió un mareo ligero. Aquella botella de vodka que había jurado guardar para ocasiones especiales consigo mismo, estaba a punto de acabarse. Sonrió como un bobo y fue a prepararse otro trago.

Regresó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los cubiertos y la vajilla de lujo. Puso con más lentitud y torpeza que esmero la mesa y de un solo trago vació aquel vaso. Empezó a cantar y a bailar solo, esperando con ansias la hora en la que Tony llegara. Un mensaje de aquel en la mañana, le había hecho adelantar sus planes. Estaba feliz releyéndolo.

“Peter, cambio de planes. Regreso hoy en la noche. Pepper se queda para la cena con los nuevos socios y para la comida de mañana con ellos. Está dentro de sus funciones como mi empleada y yo tengo que ir a ver a mi amado esposo porque necesitamos hablar, poner todo en claro y que todo sea mejor que antes. Por favor, espérame despierto. Te amo”.

Peter besó por enésima vez la pantalla del teléfono. Todo iba viento en popa. Tal vez solo necesitaban hablar (como aquella mujer le había sugerido y como Tony había reafirmado en ese mensaje) y quizá después, podrían ponerse románticos y pasar una noche juntos, una que fuera diferente. No cabía de la emoción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así: feliz, ilusionado y muy excitado. No quería pelear, no tenía ganas de sacar a relucir esos agrios momentos pero sabía que debía mencionarlo para poder seguir adelante. Debía mantenerse sereno y ceder un poco o tal vez fijar una postura, pero nada que amenazara su bienestar.

Dejó todo listo, apagó las luces de la estancia y se dirigió a la habitación. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha que había tomado y comenzó a perfumarse. Pensó en esperar a Tony primero en la habitación, pero debía seguir el orden de su propio plan. Buscó su mejor traje y aunque pensó en salir corriendo y regresar a la tienda que había visitado el día anterior para traerse aquel par de medias que le habían llamado la atención, decidió esperar. Quizá esa sería una sorpresa para otro momento.

Se miró al espejo y casi trastabillando por los efectos del vodka se acostó en la cama. Aunque se quedara dormido, sabía que Tony iría a despertarlo. Por un momento cerró los ojos y recordó aquellos dos últimos y fallidos intentos de volver a tener intimidad. Peter comenzó a bajar el zíper de su pantalón y metió su mano bajo su ropa interior. Empezó a acariciarse pensando en la forma en la que por primera vez, se había corrido en la boca de Tony. Aquello le había parecido excitante, tanto, que cuando al día siguiente de esa pelea se había ido a dormir, realmente había sacado el dildo porque no había dejado de pensar en lo excitante de ese momento.

Lo había metido en su cuerpo saboreándose, imaginándose que era la polla de Tony la que otra vez lo penetraba y se movía a placer dentro suyo. Imaginó que tenía a Tony follándoselo como antes, sin consideraciones y haciéndolo jadear hasta la saciedad. Había querido recrear él solo cada una de las veces que Tony lo había hecho feliz en la cama, pero ese dildo no había sido suficiente. Después, fue cuando se quedó dormido. Pensó que había estado soñando que Tony lo acariciaba y penetraba, pero cuando había despertado y había descubierto a Tony a punto de querer cogérselo mientras dormía, sí que se había desconcertado y molestado, pues de momento lo sintió como una agresión dado el estatus de su vida en común.

Los días que había pasado a solas en casa de su tía, simplemente le hicieron pensar en ese incidente desde un enfoque distinto. Se iba a dormir pensando en la forma en la que Tony simplemente se había corrido encima suyo y lo había empapado sin su permiso. Lo que en un inicio le había molestado, ahora lo excitaba demasiado. Peter esperaba en que algún día Tony quisiera repetir eso, incluso se lo pediría apenas pudieran hablarlo y dejar todo en claro.

Regresó a ese momento y siguió acariciándose, pero se detuvo. Guardaría el ansiado desenlace para la noche. Si ya había esperado muchos días, no veía problema en esperar unas cuantas horas más. Pensó en las cosas que había comprado y que quería usar con Tony. Dejaría que nuevamente, fuera el mayor quien decidiera cómo usar todos esos juguetes, esperaría pacientemente a que fuera el otro quien lo atara y lo pusiera a merced de sus apetitos y Peter solo suplicaría por más.

—¿FRIDAY? —preguntó casi ininteligiblemente.

—Joven Parker.

—Joven Stark, nena. ¿Puedes mostrarme lo qué está haciendo Tony?

—Enseguida lo conecto —respondió la voz de la inteligencia artificial.

Peter se recostó ansioso mientras veía su teléfono para que la IA lo conectara de inmediato. La tecnología que Tony seguía perfeccionando como parte de sus pasatiempos, le permitió a Peter ver la habitación en la que estaba hospedado su esposo. Sonrió cuando vio las maletas hechas cerca de la puerta de aquel hotel.

Peter se sintió tentado. Otra vez aquella sensación punzante quemándolo. Los celos.

—FRIDAY, ¿Tony durmió solo?

—Completamente.

—¿Y la señorita Potts también?

—Así es. Ella está hospedada en otro hotel. Sólo se reunieron ayer en la mañana para ir a desayunar con los socios, pasaron la tarde y la noche juntos con los inversionistas. El señor Stark no habló con nadie más ni mandó mensajes que no fueran los que usted leyó. ¿Desea que le muestre el historial de llamadas y mensajes del señor Stark?

—Sí. Muéstrame todo. También su historial de consultas en internet.

Peter leyó el desplegado de mensajes y las páginas de internet que había consultado. No había nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Algo más?

Peter se dio cuenta de que la imagen parecía congelada. No se advertía movimiento alguno en esa amplia habitación y le pareció extraño. Sus reflejos pronto regresaron a él. El alcohol simplemente no tenía un efecto muy prolongado en su cuerpo. Lo sabía por experiencia propia y se apresuró a acomodarse la ropa.

—¿Dónde está Tony ahora?

—Tomando una ducha. ¿Quiere que lo enfoque?

Peter sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Permíteme un segundo, pero sí, enfócalo.

Peter se levantó de un salto y fue a encender su laptop. Sabía que Tony a veces configuraba a FRIDAY a su antojo. Lo único que él tenía en su poder, era a KAREN, su IA personal a quien se había encargado de poner lejos del alcance de Tony para evitar que la hackeara o la hiciera su cómplice personal, justo como había hecho con FRIDAY.

—KAREN, ¿me puedes decir si FRIDAY fue hackeada por ya sabes quién?

La IA no respondió. Sólo le mostró algo completamente distinto a lo que la otra IA le había enseñado. Tony había mandado mensajes a Pepper invitándola a cenar la noche anterior y hasta ese día, los dos habían salido a comer unas horas antes. No había programada ninguna cena para esa segunda noche ni ninguna comida para el día siguiente en compañía de los inversionistas, quienes se habían retirado el día anterior apenas habían firmado el contrato.

—¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti, Peter? —preguntó aquella otra voz robótica.

Peter estaba furioso.

—Sí. Muéstrame lo que esté haciendo Tony en este justo momento.

—Como gustes, pero FRIDAY le dirá que también estuve espiando y lo más seguro es que el señor Stark vaya a enojarse porque hackeamos a su IA consentida.

—¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Me importa un carajo si se enoja o no!

La IA mostró la misma habitación. Las maletas sí estaban cerca de la puerta y Tony estaba acostado en la cama, completamente desnudo.

Peter sintió que se le helaba la sangre y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Hay alguien más ahí, con él?

—No. Está completamente solo y sí, FRIDAY está programada para mostrar ese solo cuadro desde ayer.

La IA tardó en responder mientras escaneaba alrededor de la habitación y en cada rincón mostrándole a Peter que lo que decía era cierto. El castaño se limpió las lágrimas que estaban escurriendo sobre su rostro.

—¿Me muestras las grabaciones del hotel y de cualquier lugar donde haya estado ese imbécil?

La IA le mostró todos los videos en donde aparecía Tony. En serio había dormido solo pero lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento le hizo perder la cabeza. ¿En serio era ya la poca confianza que existía entre ambos como para que uno espirara y el otro preparara a su IA para que lo cubriera?

Peter repasó una y otra vez los videos y en ninguno Tony estaba acompañado por nadie. Sólo lo que Karen le había confirmado y en serio que Pepper lucía incómoda y molesta a su lado, como si no quisiera estar con él.

—¿Me muestras lo que hizo Pepper?

Vio las imágenes en las que la rubia le sacaba la vuelta a Tony y procuraba no quedarse a solas con él. Los mensajes y llamadas que Tony había mandado habían sido bromeando con Pepper sobre su pasado, cuando ella había sido su asistente y él había sido Iron Man. Si bien no había nada comprometedor, Tony había sido demasiado galante con aquella mujer que le había estado contestando de manera cortante cada uno de los mensajes y llamadas recibidas. Al menos ella se había comportado a la altura.

—La señorita Potts tomó un vuelo esta tarde. ¿Quieres que la busque y te muestre lo que está haciendo justo ahora?

Peter sintió que ya no podía ver bien las imágenes a causa de las lágrimas.

—No. Regresa a la habitación de ese bastardo.

—Como ordenes, Peter.

El joven comparó aquella imagen del celular en la que no se advertía ningún movimiento contra la de su computadora, donde Tony estaba masturbándose.

Eso era lo que había enfurecido a Peter.

Verlo masturbarse y no saber realmente qué era lo que estaba haciendo que Tony estuviera excitado. No saber qué demonios era lo que Tony estaba imaginándose era tortuoso y humillante. Esperó hasta que lo vio terminar y de inmediato, Tony comenzó a vestirse y salió de la habitación.

—Gracias, FRIDAY, ya puedes desconectarte.

—Un placer, joven Stark.

Peter apagó el teléfono y colocó la laptop sobre su regazo.

—¿KAREN?

—Dime, Peter.

—Gracias por todo. Yo me encargo de que Tony no te desconecte.

La IA no respondió. Peter suspiró mientras apagaba la computadora. Se empezó a desvestir y fue por una bolsa de plástico. Quitó las sábanas nuevas de la cama, puso las anteriores y recogió todos los pétalos de rosas que había en el suelo, para echar todo ese montón en la bolsa. Fue a la cocina y guardó con calma la vajilla y las copas. Tomó la cena que había preparado y sin dudarlo, solo la aventó en aquella bolsa. Apagó la música y se aseguró de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal.

Tal vez Tony no merecía ese despliegue de atenciones ni intentos de buena voluntad para querer arreglar las cosas si él tampoco había sido honesto del todo. Tomó una chaqueta y salió. Sólo tenía en mente comprarse un celular nuevo y no decirle a Tony. Si él otro no estaba arrepentido, Peter tampoco tendría por qué sentirse culpable.


	4. The Game is Over (Final)

Tony pasó la noche en vela. Cuando regresó encontró la bolsa de basura que Peter había dejado y fue corriendo a la habitación para buscarlo. Le pidió a FRIDAY que le mostrara lo que había sucedido en casa, pero no vio nada extraordinario. Sus peores sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven había logrado hackear a la IA y que KAREN simplemente no respondía ninguna de sus órdenes. Peter no sólo era más fuerte, sino al parecer, más listo que él.

Buscó afanosamente en cada video, en cada cámara de la ciudad pero no había rastro del chico. Ya le había pasado años atrás, cuando Peter había logrado burlar su sofisticado pero no infalible sistema de espionaje. Peter no estaba en ningún lado y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba en la cama, apagado. No estaba en casa de May ni en ningún otro lugar. Buscó en los registros de teléfonos nuevos pero no había nada que le diera indicios de su paradero.

Hasta que lo oyó entrar, suspiró aliviado.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Peter bostezó y se acercó a besarlo en la frente.

—Nada, salí con unos amigos. ¿Cómo te fue de viaje?

Tony se desconcertó ante la parsimonia de Peter y ante esa respuesta. Peter no tenía amigos en la universidad y hasta donde sabía, los únicos dos amigos de Peter estaban estudiando en el extranjero y no se habían vuelto a ver hacía un par de años.

—Bien.

—Me da gusto.

Tony se sentía tenso.

—Peter, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Puede ser más tarde? La verdad es que vengo muerto. Necesito dormir un poco.

Tony lo siguió a la habitación.

—¿Pasó algo anoche?

Peter empezó a desvestirse. En serio lucía agotado.

—Nada. Seis botellas de Karat Rosé y tres de vodka que solo me dejaron una terrible jaqueca. En serio, Tony. Necesito dormir un poco y al rato hablamos todo lo que quieras.

Tony miró el cinismo con el que Peter se acostó y casi de inmediato se quedaba dormido. La mención a aquella bebida simplemente le hizo sentirse celoso como nunca. Un canadiense también había querido seducir a Peter invitándole varias botellas de champán y odiaría saber que al fin, lo había logrado.

Aprovechando que Peter estaba durmiendo, se atrevió a salir a ese infame bar que hacía años no había vuelto a frecuentar. Sobornó al dueño para leer las reservaciones de la noche anterior pero no encontró ningún nombre familiar. Pagó una suma ridículamente estratosférica con tal de tener acceso a todos los videos pero ni Peter ni ninguno de los dos con los que hacía años se había liado a palabras había estado ahí. Ni siquiera el mítico canadiense, del cual no tenía más que el apellido. Los celos lo estaban enloqueciendo y sólo atinó a regresar a casa. Supuso que Peter debía haber hecho un coraje monumental, a juzgar por lo que había en esa bolsa de basura, pero no entendía el por qué. No había hecho nada malo en ese corto viaje. Si acaso, querer recuperar un poco de la camaradería perdida con Pepper pero ni siquiera logró eso. La rubia había aprendido a mantener su distancia y su única relación era estrictamente profesional. Ella se lo recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Cuando le había mandado el mensaje a Peter diciéndole que regresaría la noche anterior, era porque en serio quería hacer bien las cosas con él. Quería arreglarlo todo y no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo si es que las cosas hipotéticamente hubieran subido de tono. Tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que su “hombría” (al menos la parte en la que la concentraba) aún podía servirle y si bien pensó en tomarse la pastilla azul que llevaba guardada en su maleta de viaje, quería hacerlo a la antigua, sin tener que usar nada de por medio. Confiaba en que al masturbarse pensando en aquella última y fallida noche (que había causado tan terrible malentendido y en la que descubrió que Peter tenía los pies más hermosos que jamás hubiera imaginado ver en toda su vida) y lograr terminar en el tiempo que siempre le tomaba, quizá podría reanudar sus encuentros íntimos con el amor de su vida.

Pero no. Al llegar a casa y ver todo vacío, pensó que quizá Peter había salido por algo pero conforme avanzaron las horas y nunca lo vio entrar, pensó lo peor. Y ahora que había descubierto que Peter también había preparado algo pero que repentinamente cambió de parecer, se sentía terriblemente confundido.

Esperó hasta que Peter despertó y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse con la actitud más mansa que encontró.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Peter asintió mientras bostezaba.

—Soy todo oídos.

—No, los dos tenemos que hablar y escucharnos.

Peter se rascó la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico rengueaba de una pierna, pero no le quiso preguntar.

—Tú empieza, Tony. Te escucho.

Tony tomó aire.

—Sé que he hecho cosas terribles, que soy la peor persona que vayas a conocer en toda tu vida y que…

Peter volvió a bostezar.

—Si lo que quieres es que te perdone, hecho. Te perdono. ¿Algo más?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—No es así cómo se arreglan las cosas. No sé que pasó anoche pero por lo que encontré en la cocina, creo que algo más sucedió y me imagino que tiene relación con todo lo anterior. ¿Qué pasó Peter?

El chico suspiró.

—Nada. Hice un berrinche y mandé al carajo la cena que había preparado para cuando llegaras. Luego me salí a la calle, traté de embriagarme por unas horas y después vine a casa. Ah, y tengo un celular nuevo pero no te pienso dar mi nuevo número. Así que no intentes nada porque no lo vas a conseguir por ningún lado.

Tony se empezó a masajear las sienes.

—¿Ahora qué hice? Porque es obvio que yo tuve la culpa de que reaccionaras así, ¿cierto?

Peter lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? Me dijiste que te ibas dos días pero curiosamente me enteré de que desde el primer día pudiste haber regresado en la tarde y que también estuviste muy cariñoso con Pepper.

Tony trató de sonar lo más calmado posible.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Sí, me excedí con los mensajes que le mandé a ella pero me imagino que viste que no le dije ni le insinué nada inapropiado. Sólo quería ver si podía volver a ser su amigo, pero ya viste que ella sí conoce la dignidad, no cómo yo. ¿Qué más descubriste? Porque es obvio que te enteraste bien de lo que hice, lo que mandé y de mis llamadas. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar de esa forma?

Peter se levantó y fue por la cajetilla de cigarros que había guardado en la chaqueta que había usado la noche anterior.

—Pues que te vi masturbándote muy a gusto en tu habitación. Hasta vi cómo terminabas.

—¿Y sólo eso? —preguntó Tony sintiendo que las sienes le punzaban.

—Sí, pero lo que realmente me mata es que no sé en qué o en quién estabas pensando. Eso fue lo que me jodió, Tony. Que hace meses todo está mal, que no hemos podido coger como lo hacíamos antes y que por lo visto, tú sí puedes masturbarte como si nada pero si a mí se me ocurre hacerlo, pues no. Te enojas.

Tony se levantó. Iba a servirse una copa cuando recordó que había tirado todo el alcohol y que llevaba algunos días en completa sobriedad. Se regresó y tomó uno de los cigarros de la mesa.

—De acuerdo. Todo esto se debe a dos cosas que como dije, son mi culpa. Una, es mi alcoholismo y sí, de eso no tienes la culpa en absoluto, porque desde antes yo ya tenía esos problemas con la bebida. La segunda es consecuencia de la primera. Tal vez la edad, cómo bien me dijiste hace unos días ya no me ayuda y tampoco mejora las cosas el que estemos enojados y que a mí me preocupa que…

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? Dilo.

Tony encendió el cigarro con manos temblorosas. Dio una bocanada profunda mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Que por lo mismo, tú quieras…

Peter fumó con lentitud.

—¿Buscar a alguien más?

Tony apretó los labios. La ceniza cayó al suelo.

—Sí. Eso es lo que me aterra. Que por mi culpa —dijo enfatizando esa última oración—, tú puedas buscar a alguien que sí te de lo que necesitas.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Pues a diferencia tuya, jamás me había cruzado por la mente esa idea y no. No pienso hacerlo. No tengo por qué. Estoy muy enojado contigo, me mata el no saber en quién pensabas cuando…

Tony dejó caer el cigarro al suelo y se acercó para tomar de los hombros a Peter.

—¡En ti! ¡Solamente estaba pensando en ti! ¡No hay nadie más, Pete! ¡Sólo tú!

Peter evadió la mirada de Tony. También dejó caer su cigarro al suelo y se acercó al pecho de Tony.

—¿En serio? —preguntó temeroso y con la voz entrecortada.

El millonario lo abrazó con fuerza y besó sus cabellos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a pensar por nada del mundo que…! ¡Dios, no! ¡Sólo existes tú, Peter! ¡No hay nadie más y jamás lo volverá a haber!

Peter se separó un poco y dejó que Tony lo besara lentamente. Fue un beso extraño. El primero en meses pero era un indicio de que las cosas iban a cambiar. O al menos, eso querían pensar ambos. Tony limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que iban mojando aquel hermoso rostro. Sin decir nada más, cargó a Peter y lo llevó hacia la habitación. El joven se prendó a su cuello.

—Yo… compré unas cosas y quiero usarlas contigo, Tony.

El millonario sonrió y acostó con delicadeza a Peter.

—¿Quieres que las usemos ahora? —preguntó Tony con cierta picardía en la voz.

Peter jadeó cuando Tony lo acostó y se colocaba encima suyo.

—Mejor después… Hazme el amor, por favor…

Tony empezó a besar con delicadeza el cuello de Peter.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga? —preguntó mientras mordía suavemente la delicada piel.

—Como la primera vez, por favor.

Tony sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Peter buscar con ansiedad lo que quería. Sintió aquel hormigueo justo debajo en su vientre y la ansiedad recorrerlo. Se sentía listo para complacer a Peter y a sí mismo ese día.

***

“Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Está bien”.

“No, Peter. No está bien”.

“Tony, de verdad. No pasa nada”.

Esas tres palabras lo tenían harto sólo de recordarlas. Aquella ocasión en la que aparentemente todo había quedado claro, simplemente sumó un fracaso amatorio más a la lista de Tony.

Sabía que Peter en un inicio había aceptado genuinamente y que incluso había empezado a acompañarlo al médico y a cuantos lugares tuviera que ir. Aunque no habían podido consumar lo que ambos deseaban hacer, por lo menos en esas primeras ocasiones Tony se había sentido apoyado y respaldado. Por orden expresa de otro médico (igual de bueno pero menos afamado que aquel con el que lo habían remitido y del cual no había querido decirle nada a Peter), tenía que reducir su estrés al mínimo y de veras que se había esforzado.

Pero pasados varios días, simplemente no pasaba nada por más que lo intentara. Peter era dulce, había vuelto a ser el mismo joven amable y cándido del inicio y Tony no soportaba eso, que pese a lo que le estaba sucediendo, Peter no protestara ni le reclamara. Sino que aceptara el estar disponible (como antes) para cuando Tony sentía que había una posibilidad de poder hacer el amor otra vez, pero apenas terminaba el juego previo, el millonario experimentaba la maldita misma frustración de no poder sostener la rigidez en esa parte de su cuerpo que Peter ansiaba sentir dentro suyo o apenas lo lograba, terminaba eyaculando casi de inmediato.

Después de un tiempo, los “no pasa nada” de Peter dejaron de escucharse y Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico al fin estaba llegando a su límite, pero que tampoco se rendía y que intentaba otras cosas para ayudarlo. No había día en el que Tony regresara de hacer las compras y lo encontrara completamente desnudo, paseándose por la casa con aire juguetón en el rostro, incitándolo a intentarlo. A veces, cuando creía que Peter (quien ya había iniciado un nuevo semestre en la universidad) estaba estudiando, lo descubría masturbándose sobre alguna de sus camisas o trajes con todo el descaro y la lascivia de la que era poseedor. Lo invitaba a unírsele, a que lo atara con alguna de las corbatas y que se dejara llevar. En cuanto Tony sentía que el deseo afloraba y que quizá al fin podría follarse a su joven esposo, la frustración se hacía presente. O no lograba la erección completa o simplemente eyaculaba antes de poder desnudarse.

Peter solamente se levantaba, dejando incompleta su propia faena y eso era lo que tenía molesto a Tony: que la insatisfacción y la tensión estaban creciendo otra vez. Peter en algún momento le sugirió que tomara el medicamento para esos casos, pero el ego de Tony terminó por sepultar los intentos de Peter por ayudarlo. Aquellas tardes en las que Peter pacientemente se disponía a mostrar y ofrecer su ayuda, se disolvieron y Tony sintió que ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse. No había nada que pudiera sacarlo de ese abismo en el que se encontraba.

Ahora, cada uno de los dos se encontraba completamente absorto en sus propios asuntos. Tony seguía cumpliendo con su auto impuesta labor de tener la casa en orden mientras Peter ahora repartía su tiempo entre los deberes escolares y su nueva vida social por el celular. Tony se dio cuenta de eso, de que Peter se había vuelto adicto al teléfono y que cada vez le prestaba menos atención. Ya ni siquiera intentaba seducirlo. Sus ojos se iluminaban y sonreía cada vez que una notificación sonaba y guardaba celosamente el celular, manteniéndolo siempre consigo. Tony sentía que la ira lo corroía por no saber qué ocultaba Peter y aunque lo intentó más de una vez, simplemente no pudo tener acceso a lo que su esposo escondía ahí.

—Hasta mañana, Tony. Descansa.

Tony terminó de tomar su té. Llevaba meses sin probar una gota de café y hasta la infusión debía ser preparada por él, cuidando que no excediera los niveles de cafeína que el doctor le había recomendado.

—Descansa, Peter.

El chico se encaminó a la habitación y Tony se atrevió a decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Ya no hay beso de buenas noches como antes?

Peter se detuvo y se regresó.

—¿Dónde lo quieres? —preguntó burlonamente pese a la somnolencia en su rostro.

—¿Dónde más va a ser? En los labios.

Peter sonrió y se paró en sus puntas para alcanzar a Tony. El joven mordió el labio de Tony y este suspiró cuando sintió que las manos de Peter empezaban a bajar peligrosamente sobre su ropa y lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Peter mientras sentía que Tony sujetaba sus manos y procuraba alejarlas de su cuerpo.

—Hoy no. En serio, déjalo. Mañana tengo que ir al médico y por fin, voy a aceptar ser cliente de las farmacéuticas.

Peter se mordió el labio mientras se soltaba del agarre de Tony y llevaba una de las manos del millonario hacia su entrepierna.

—¿Pero y si lo intentamos? Anda…

Tony suspiró. Una última vez quizá bastaría y si al fin tenía suerte, quizá no tendría que empezar a medicarse y la afrenta a su virilidad quedaría en el pasado. Tony sonrió y sujetó de las caderas a Peter, quien dando un salto, pronto enredó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Tony y lo hizo retroceder hasta el sillón. Tony empezó a quitarle la playera al joven y éste empezó a arrancar los botones de la camisa de Tony. Peter empezó a lamer con lascivia y desesperación la boca de Tony e introdujo su lengua. El mayor gimió complacido y pronto bajó el short de Peter y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior.

—Así que ya lo tenías planeado, ¿eh? —le dijo juguetonamente.

Peter asintió levantándose un momento para poder despojarse de la prenda y miró con deleite cómo Tony se apresuraba a desvestirse. Incluso la mirada del millonario había recobrado el deseo y Peter se sentó encima de él. Comenzó a friccionar su pelvis contra la de su esposo y sonrió cuando sintió que poco a poco aquella polla enorme empezaba a endurecerse.

—¿Bebé? ¿Tienes lubricante?

—Sí, espera…

Peter se estiró hacia la mesa que estaba cerca y le mostró una de las botellas que tenía escondidas por toda la casa si tal oportunidad se presentaba. Tony lo besó y se lo quitó de la mano, para inmediatamente empezar a preparar a al joven. Peter gimió cuando sintió que Tony empezaba a introducir un par de dedos con cierta ansiedad.

—Ah… así, Tony… —dijo fascinado mientras se sujetaba a la espalda sudorosa del millonario.

Aquel no perdió tiempo y con cierta rapidez, sacó sus dedos para empezar a guiar su polla hacia aquella parte que se moría por follar. Siseó cuando sintió la calidez de aquel culo tan apretado y que Peter empezaba a subir y a bajar rítmicamente para poder empalarse profundamente. Tony lo sujetó de las caderas, sintiendo cómo su miembro era deliciosamente apresado por el cuerpo de Peter y de repente, todo terminó con la decepción en el rostro de ambos. Aquel silencio se sintió muy incómodo y a ambos les pareció eterno.

—No, Peter. Es inútil. Si no es una cosa, es otra. Descansa.

El joven se bajó molesto y buscó un pañuelo con el cual limpiarse.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que si en lugar de masturbarte tanto, podrías durar un poco más?

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Peter empezó a vestirse otra vez.

—Lo que escuchaste. Creo que tú mismo estás forzando las cosas y por eso…

Tony se limpió y se subió el pantalón.

—¿Forzando las cosas? ¿Quién vino a empezar a jugar con…?

Peter se puso la camisa sin dejar de mirar a Tony con cierta ira.

—¿Es mi culpa entonces? ¿Es mi puta culpa el querer hacerlo y que tú no puedas? ¡Yo no fui el que empezó a abusar del alcohol hace tiempo! ¡No es mi culpa que…!

Tony apretó los labios y se puso de pie para encarar a Peter y éste retrocedió un poco.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco el apoyo moral, ¿eh? ¡Eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar!

— ¡Y tengo más para ti! —se burló Peter— ¿Crees que no he estado leyendo para ver de qué forma puedo ayudarte?

Tony aplaudió burlándose también.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sabes lo mucho que necesito oír lo que sea que quieras decirme! ¡Ilumíname con tu sabiduría!

Peter fue a encender un cigarro.

—Bien. Si no es secuela de tu afición a las bebidas, aunque lo hayas dejado, es porque simplemente ya no me deseas. Tal vez quieras tirarte a alguien más y la simple idea de tener que dormir conmigo te está haciendo eso. Tal vez yo soy la puta causa de que tu cuerpo no funcione cómo antes porque yo soy el que te está bloqueando tus más bajos deseos, ¿no? Claro, tú que estabas acostumbrado a tener a quien se te antojaba, ahora estás tristemente casado con un tipo que no es ni la mitad de atractivo de lo que fue alguna de tus conquistas. ¡Si ya no quieres nada conmigo y por eso ya no puedes hacérmelo, sólo dilo y ya!

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro. Esperó un rato antes de responder y cuando al fin encontró las palabras, sólo habló.

—Pues quizá tengas razón. Tal vez sí es lo que dices, tal vez sí es un poco de todo eso. Tal vez todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto y esta vez no soy quién para negar nada de lo que dijiste. Esta vez te doy toda la razón. ¿Satisfecho?

Peter se quedó sorprendido por aquella respuesta. No lo hubiera imaginado. Fumó con ansiedad para no írsele encima a los golpes.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, Tony. Haz lo que se te pegue la gana. Ah, y por cierto —dijo mientras se encaminaba a la alcoba y dejaba caer medio cigarro al suelo—. No me esperes despierto, es más, ya ni me esperes.

Tony lo fue siguiendo y lo sujetó del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora?

Peter se soltó.

—No sé. Digo, si necesitas espacio para invitar a alguna de tus amigas o a quien sea que vayas a invitar, adelante. No me pienso quedar a mirar ni a escuchar. Si acabas de admitir que yo soy el que está obstruyendo tus viejos y amados hábitos, por mí ni te detengas. Sigue con tu estilo de vida hasta antes de conocerme y tal vez por fin quedes satisfecho, “papi”.

Tony volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que sus dedos pronto se marcaron en la blanca y suave piel.

—¡Dime a dónde carajos vas a esta hora!

Peter se armó de valor y le escupió en la cara.

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

Tony lo sujetó con fuerza e hizo retroceder a Peter hasta pegarlo contra la pared. Peter lo miró fijamente y retándolo.

—¿De verdad crees que nadie más se podría fijar en mí, Tony? ¿En serio crees que no he vuelto a recibir propuestas por demás obscenas? ¿Crees que a muchos los detiene esta ridiculez? —cuestionó molesto mientras le enseñaba el dedo anular que ostentaba dos cintas doradas—. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a quedar esperando a ver cuándo se te para otra vez?

Tony lo soltó lentamente. Era la hora de los golpes bajos.

—¿En serio crees que eres mucho, Peter? De acuerdo, ve con alguno de tus pretendientes. Es más, invítalo a la casa. Yo no tengo ningún problema en ver cómo otro te pone en cuatro y te da lo que quieres y si ya me dejaste de querer, mejor aún. Espero que ellos te ayuden a seguir manteniendo el estilo de vida al cual veo, no te opones. ¿Todavía tienes el numero de Hammer o quieres que te lo consiga? Porque al menos puede que él no tenga problema con mantenerte. Si hasta fue por ti esa noche que te escapaste y mira que tu otro amigo, el doctor también estaba ahí. ¿Aún sigues en contacto con el canadiense o quieres que lo googleemos antes de que te vayas?

Peter se rio.

—¿De verdad vas a poder soportarlo? ¿Tu frágil ego podrá soportar lo que podría hacer esta noche? ¿Qué te parece si mejor salimos los dos y vemos quién liga primero? Aunque bueno, sería muy vergonzoso verte hacer el ridículo con tu conquista en turno y tener que decirle que simplemente se te para cuando te masturbas y que terminas rápido.

Tony sonrió cínicamente.

—¿Te da miedo que lo intentemos a ver qué resulta? Digo, es comprensible que a tu edad pienses que también vas a rendir lo suficiente. Nunca has hecho de activo, ni siquiera cuando alguna vez te lo pedí. A ti sólo te gusta que te la meta y ya. En serio que me sorprendiste esa vez que te montaste, pero tampoco es que hayas durado mucho, ¿eh? Sigues siendo un mocoso aunque tú creas que ya eres todo un hombre.

Peter fue el primero que ya no aguantó esa serie de ofensas y lo empujó.

—¡Tú tampoco duras nada! ¡Lo de hoy casi fue un milagro! ¡Mira que en serio estos últimos meses fue un milagro que casi pudieras hacérmelo pero pues por lo visto, la edad ya te alcanzó!

El semblante de Tony también perdió ese cinismo que había adquirido, pero sus palabras seguían siendo hirientes.

—De acuerdo. Si la cuestión es esa, entonces demuéstrame que realmente aguantas más que yo. Anda, yo no te puedo coger pero tú si puedes, ¿o ya les dijiste a tus futuros amantes que jamás se la has metido a tu aburrido y viejo esposo?

Peter miró fijamente a Tony.

—Estás loco.

—No. Anda, tómalo como un reto y si realmente crees que la edad es una ventaja para ti, yo mismo me encargo de recomendarte con el que te vayas a tirar esta noche. Realmente no soportaría que todos supieran que el esposo de Tony Stark no se sabe coger a un hombre. Eso sería más humillante que ver como otro te lo hace en mi propia cama. No te vas de aquí hasta que lo hayas hecho.

Tony estaba furioso. Peter frunció los labios.

—Bien. Tú y tus geniales ideas.

Tony entró primero a la habitación y Peter lo siguió. Tony suspiró mientras se acostaba en la cama y Peter comenzó a desvestirse en completo silencio. Abrió uno de los cajones del buró y buscó lubricante y se incomodó al ver que su erección tardaba más de lo esperado. Tony lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasó, Pete? —preguntó sarcásticamente— ¿También tienes problemas allá abajo? ¿Necesitas que te de una mano o quieres unos cuantos besos de buenas noches, eh?

Peter lo miró fijamente mientras se acomodaba sin dejar de tocarse hasta que logró que su pene estuviera erecto. Hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos que las cosas dieran ese rumbo tan extraño.

—Como siempre, me ayudas más si te quedas callado.

Tony sonrió y con un gesto de la mano, indicó que guardaría silencio. Peter se colocó sobre Tony y empezó a separar las robustas y bien formadas piernas del mayor. Iba a besarlo hasta que recordó que eso no era un encuentro romántico, sino la peor humillación a la que ambos se estaban sometiendo y que lo peor es que era algo de común acuerdo. Empezó a acariciar a Tony y a tocarlo donde justamente nunca lo había tocado. Tony ahogó un gemido.

—¿Sabes? Tengo que admitir que esta es mi primera vez y no es precisamente lo que yo hubiera imaginado.

Peter se detuvo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga o no?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Sí y no. Dado que no estoy en condiciones de metértela y en vista de que eres el único de los dos que puede mantener una erección y terminar sin ningún problema, anda, date gusto. Cuando te vayas con quien sea que te quieras ir después de todo esto, podrás decir que eres el único que se jodió a Tony Stark y no pienso desmentir eso si es que decides hacerlo público.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que siga? —preguntó Peter mientras reanudaba otra vez esas caricias frías y forzadas.

—Porque creo que me va a doler y la verdad, es que no me gusta sentir dolor.

Peter no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Bien. Aquí se comprueba una vez más quién es el que tiene mejor aguante de los dos para otras cosas.

Tony rodó los ojos y se sujetó con fuerza a la espalda de Peter.

—Fóllame bien y entonces yo mismo te mandaré a hacer una placa conmemorativa sobre eso y por favor, si aún te queda algo de aprecio por mí, sé cuidadoso.

Peter cerró los ojos. Comenzó a colocarse en medio de Tony y se mordió el labio al empezar a introducir uno de sus dedos y a masajear con delicadeza el cuerpo de su todavía esposo. Sintió cómo Tony clavaba sus dedos en su espalda y aunque quiso disimular, Peter se dio cuenta de que era algo completamente nuevo para él. Atenuando el ritmo, empezó a trazar pequeños círculos dentro del cuerpo de Tony y con lentitud introdujo un par de dedos más, abriéndose camino en esa estrecha abertura. Tony cerró los ojos y arqueó su espalda. Peter sabía lo que se sentía la primera vez y por lo mismo, a pesar de la amarga discusión de esa noche, procuró ser considerado. Se dio cuenta de que la polla de aquel seguía completamente flácida pero que realmente estaba sintiendo cierto placer. Peter no pudo evitar la tentación y se acercó a besar con algo de ternura a Tony, a quien el beso lo tomó por sorpresa. Tony se dejó llevar mientras Peter empezaba a tomar el control otra vez.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Peter.

Tony tomó aire.

—Sí.

Peter comenzó a sacar sus dedos con delicadeza y volvió a besar a Tony. Podía sentir su nerviosismo y pese a la rabia que aún sentía, el sentirlo vulnerable, le pareció conmovedor. Con mucho cuidado se fue acercando cada vez más y acomodó a Tony para que su entrada quedara alineada con su erección, que si bien no era tan descomunal como la que el millonario en sus buenos tiempos poseía, sí estaba lo suficientemente dura y lista para experimentar algo por primera vez también.

Peter suspiró. Empezó a guiar con su mano aquella palpitante y rosada polla hacia el cuerpo de Tony y se sorprendió por la manera en la que pudo penetrarlo sin que le costara tanto trabajo como había pensado. Jadeó al sentir el calor y la resistencia natural que el cuerpo de Tony le ofrecía mientras poco a poco se iba abriendo camino y sonrió al sentir las uñas del millonario clavase en su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? Podemos intentarlo otro día —preguntó mientras se seguía enterrando en aquel cuerpo.

La frente de Tony estaba perlada de sudor.

—No… S-sigue… Estoy bien…

Peter se acercó y besó con lentitud los labios de Tony.

—No estoy tan grande como tú, pero si algo te lastima o te molesta…

Tony resopló.

—Créeme que es suficiente… No sé cómo carajos nunca me demandaste…

Peter sonrió.

—No cantes victoria, ¿eh?

Tony sonrió también. Peter empezó a moverse lentamente cuando sintió que al fin estaba dentro de Tony y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco el millonario empezaba a relajarse. Peter sujetó las piernas de Tony para que éste se acomodara mejor y que la penetración fuera más profunda. Recordó que Tony siempre había sido considerado con él, que siempre lo había llenado de besos y caricias cuando eran las primeras veces y Peter sabía que debía devolverle el gesto. Su ritmo era lento, suave pero sabía que la primera vez debía ser así.

Las contracciones involuntarias de Tony solo lo excitaron y aunque por un segundo solo quiso arreciar el ritmo continuó con calma. Al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Tony, supo que iba por buen camino.

—Ah… Peter…

—¿Te gusta?

Tony se mordió el labio y sin abrir los ojos, asintió. Peter estaba fascinado ante la expresión de Tony. Sabía que tendrían que pasar algunas cuantas veces más para que al fin, el mayor conociera ese placer que Peter sabía, se sentía, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran a existir más ocasiones aparte de esa.

Se esmeró tanto como pudo y aunque en más de una ocasión sintió que simplemente iba a correrse, tuvo que distraerse pensando en otras cosas. No quería terminar antes que Tony y si había una posibilidad de que su aún esposo pudiera sentir algo de placer, lo haría. Se lo debía, al menos por todas aquellas otras ocasiones en las que ambos habían disfrutado hacer el amor. Aquellas palabras tan hirientes empezaron a desvanecerse poco a poco conforme Peter escuchó la voz suplicante de Tony.

—Más… más… Por favor…

Peter comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas. Las piernas de Tony se apresaron con fuerza de sus caderas y se estremeció cuando sintió que el millonario empezaba a acariciarle la espalda mientras le buscaba la boca. Peter besó apasionadamente a Tony, saboreando la saliva de aquel y casi olvidando que esa discusión los había hecho llegar a ese momento. Tony empezó a acariciar los cabellos del joven y éste siguió besándolo con calma, tomándose su tiempo. Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta. No era posible que a pesar de todo lo pasado, por una cuestión que estaba fuera del alcance de ambos, esa historia de amor que ambos habían jurado escribir hasta el fin de sus días, fuera a terminarse. Peter empezó a moverse con más vigor y llevó una de sus manos hacia el pene de Tony. Aquel rompió el beso para dejar escapar un jadeo intenso y Peter siguió acariciando aquel falo que poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse rígido.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien… —susurró Peter.

Tony jaló los cabellos de Peter y el joven gimió.

—Peter…

El castaño siguió penetrando con cierta intensidad, deseando seguir sintiendo aquella sensación que era deliciosa. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo hacerle el amor a Tony, a aquel hombre que parecía tener el dominio de absolutamente todas las cosas. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento, aparte fe ese inconmensurable placer, era amor. El mismo amor ardiente de hacía tantos años y lo susurró con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

—Te amo, Tony… Te amo con toda mi alma…

—¡Ahh!

Peter se separó un poco sin dejar de acariciar la polla de Tony. Verlo retorciéndose de placer ante sus acometidas y sus caricias era el mejor afrodisiaco que hubiera podido imaginar.

—No te vayas, Peter… Por favor…

Peter besó aquel rostro maduro y sudoroso.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado…

—No me dejes…

Aquella súplica cargada de deseo, sólo enervó sus sentidos.

—Jamás…

—Peter, te amo…

El joven dio un último beso antes de solo centrar su atención en hacer que Tony se sintiera bien. Lentamente sacó su miembro del cuerpo de Tony y se acomodó detrás de él. Pudo sentir la espalda mojada de Tony y empezó a besarla mientras levantaba con delicadeza una de sus piernas y nuevamente lo penetraba. Tony pasó su brazo por el cuello de Peter y se sujetó a él como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Peter miró los ojos brillantes de Tony. Adoraba sus pestañas espesas.

—Peter, perdóname… He sido un imbécil y…

Peter hizo un esfuerzo para poder alcanzar esa boca suplicante y besarla.

—Tranquilo… No pasa nada… En serio…

Tony lo besó y apretó la piel de Peter. Éste volvió a moverse con ímpetu, con ganas. Buscó la forma de poder alcanzar la polla de Tony y seguirla acariciando. Se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba a punto de llegar por la cantidad de suspiros y jadeos que emanaban de sus labios. Se concentró en mantener el ritmo sin dejar de acariciar aquella polla que al fin, después de mucho tiempo, había logrado mantenerse erecta y húmeda.

—Oh, por Dios, Peter… Así, así…

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Peter apretando con firmeza el tronco venoso de ese falo.

—Sí, sí… por favor, sigue, sigue… si…

Un jadeo como aquellos que Tony llevaba tiempo sin proferir, escapó de sus labios y Peter sintió que su mano quedaba completamente mojada a causa del orgasmo de Tony. No tardó mucho en sentir cómo él mismo se derramaba dentro de Tony y sonrió complacido.

Jamás había sentido nada igual.

***

Peter se levantó apenas la luz del sol entró. Tapó a Tony y se estiró. Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. No había ido a la escuela y no le interesaba perderse ese examen. Iba a tomarse unos cuantos días libres y aunque se fuera a recurse, sabía que podía pasar todas sus materias.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la cafetera, se mordió el labio. Él no había dormido con tal de tener abrazado a Tony, de sentirlo junto a su pecho y darse cuenta de que él también podía hacer algo para hacer que todo funcionara bien. La voz de Tony realmente había adquirido otro matiz después de hacerle el amor.

“No te vayas, en serio Peter… Me aterra la idea de que me dejes y…”

“No me voy a ir. Estaba muy enojado y sí, yo también fui un idiota… Al menos en eso podemos competir dignamente”.

“Te amo, Pete. Te amo”.

Buscó las tazas y lo que iba a llevarle a la cama a Tony, cuando sintió una mano rodear su cintura y un beso en su cuello lo estremeció.

—Buenos días, Peter.

—Buenos días, amor.

Peter se volteó para poder besar a Tony. Aquel tenía un aire distinto y Peter sujetó su barbilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Un poco adolorido, pero sí, sí puedo caminar. Cancela la silla de ruedas y la camilla.

Peter sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. Iba a decir algo cuando escuchó que su celular sonó y se dio cuenta de que el semblante de Tony cambió drásticamente.

—Puede esperar—dijo Peter.

—Contesta, tal vez es algo importante —dijo Tony secamente.

Se dio cuenta de que Tony se molestó y fue corriendo por el celular y se lo mostró.

—Son notificaciones de un foro en el que estoy participando. No te quise decir nada, pero mandé uno de los trabajos de la universidad y creo que me lo aprobaron. Me avisan por este medio porque me estresaba recibir las notificaciones en el otro celular. A veces me pongo a ver imágenes graciosas o videos tontos de gatos. El teléfono ni siquiera tiene chip. Sólo lo uso para jugar.

Tony frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el aparato en sus manos.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó temeroso.

Peter asintió.

—Revísalo todo. No hay nada que no puedas ver. En serio.

Tony lo dejó sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Sigue viendo tus videos de gatos o lo que sea que te guste ver. No es mi problema. Confío en ti, Peter.

El chico se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

—Si anoche te dije todas esas cosas tan terribles, fue solo para hacerte enojar y me disculpo por eso. Nunca nadie me ha volteado a ver y ni siquiera tengo pretendientes. Siempre me la pasó jugando con los anillos y en la escuela todos saben que estoy casado contigo. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Tony suspiró.

—Yo también me disculpo. Créeme que no tendría valor para verte con nadie más. No soy masoquista… creo.

Peter apagó la cafetera y se colgó del cuello de Tony.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que ir al médico?

Tony lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿No vas a ir a la escuela?

—No. Tengo algo más importante que hacer y es estar contigo. La escuela se puede ir al demonio. Había pensado en pedir una baja temporal. No creo que me la nieguen.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—No la pidas. ¿Por qué harías algo así?

Peter suspiró mientras pasaba su dedo por aquel pecho tan amplio.

—Por ti. Porque quiero que estés tranquilo, porque quiero ayudarte y quiero ver que estés bien, por eso.

Tony besó aquella frente delicada.

—¿En serio harías eso?

—Sí. Sí lo voy a hacer. En todo caso, saliendo del médico, acompáñame a tramitar la baja. Un año de descanso no me va a caer mal, porque no pienso tomar clases extraordinarias ni nada, ¿eh?

Tony abrazó con fuerza a Peter.

—De acuerdo. Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y no te enojas?

El joven se separó un poco.

—Sí —contestó dubitativo.

—¿En serio creíste cuando te dije que no eras atractivo?

Peter se acercó a morder uno de sus labios.

—Eso fue lo que más coraje me dio. Pero luego me acordé que en caso de divorcio, puedo quedarme con más de la mitad de tus cosas y ahí me di cuenta de que soy más listo que guapo.

Tony sonrió. Peter tomó las tazas y Tony se llevó lo demás a la habitación. El chico dejó las cosas sobre una de las mesas de noche y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo y Tony, tras haber puesto el resto de las cosas que llevaba, puso atención en uno de los pies de Peter.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Peter dobló aquella pierna y esperó a que Tony la tomara con sus manos.

—¿No lo habías visto?

Tony negó mientras, fascinado recorría con delicadeza aquella imagen tatuada en la planta del pie de Peter.

—¿No te dolió?

—Por eso me emborraché esa vez, para que no me diera cosquillas, pero no. Ni siquiera todo ese champán y ese vodka evitaron aquella sensación. No te lo recomiendo.

Tony no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a lamer aquella piel suave. Peter estalló en carcajadas y trató de separarse pero se quedó quieto cuando sintió que Tony empezaba a levantar su otra pierna y lo tomaba por los tobillos.

—¿Qué haces, Tony?

La voz ansiosa de su esposo lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Puedes quedarte así un segundo, por favor? Quiero probar algo. Si quieres puedes tocarte mientras antes de que me la vayas a meter otra vez.

Peter no entendía nada de lo que Tony iba a hacer. Hasta que sintió aquel miembro grueso, rígido frotarse justo en medio de sus pies, entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Iba a reírse por la sensación pero cuando escuchó gemir y maldecir a Tony, se contuvo. Peter se quedó quieto hasta que sintió aquel tibio líquido mojando sus pies.

FIN :v

EPILOGO  
Algunos meses en terapia les ayudaron a mejorar su vida íntima y a que esta gradualmente fuera mejorando, a que la chispa se encendiera de nuevo cual interminable hoguera. Las pastillas no habían sido necesarias pero Tony siempre tenía una a la mano por si se ofrecía, aunque no se lo había dicho a Peter.

Todo lo que Tony necesitaba era estar completamente relajado, por lo que había dejado toda la responsabilidad de sus negocios a Pepper. También había cedido parte de ese dominio que durante mucho tiempo tuvo en la cama, por lo cual alternaba las noches de pasión con Peter y la versatilidad en su rol se había hecho latente y a ambos les gustaba eso, saber que no siempre debía ser uno solo el que tuviera que llevar el peso de satisfacer siempre al otro, sino que ambos podían hacerlo mutuamente. De igual forma, tuvo que sacar de su mente algunos pensamientos o ideas que lo hacían sentirse inseguro, y cuando eso pasaba, se ponía a recordar momentos felices con Peter.

El recordar los motivos por los que necesitaba al joven en su vida, así como disfrutar realmente de su matrimonio, era lo que Tony necesitaba para estar en paz, aunque a veces no podía dejar de pensar en algo más que no fueran los suaves pies de su esposo, mismos que se habían vuelto su adicción. Tony se dio cuenta de que su fetiche había ido algo lejos al ver a Peter estar casi todo el tiempo con calcetines o zapatos, pero eso no lo detenía. Apenas se acostaban a dormir, Tony se deslizaba para poder despojar aquella zona que encontraba tremendamente perturbadora y poder contemplarla en toda su esplendor.

Peter se reía por las cosquillas, pero pronto las risas eran sustituidas por jadeos de placer apenas Tony comenzaba a lamerlo con delicadeza, como si se tratara de un festín que el millonario se daba al hacerlo. Se retorcía de placer al sentir la lengua juguetona y húmeda de Tony tomándose su tiempo para lamerlo, para saborearlo y después, para masturbarse con aquella nueva zona erógena. Alguna vez Peter quiso poner algo de dulce en sus pies, pero Tony se lo prohibió con el argumento de que le gustaba saborearlo así, al natural y sin nada que lo distrajera del gusto de su piel. Desde entonces, el joven había tenido que ser muy cuidadoso con el arreglo de esa parte que era la que había hecho que Tony recuperara el vigor dentro de la alcoba.

A veces Peter no entendía por qué eso excitaba sobremanera a su esposo. Y si no eran los pies, era el que Peter se le sentara en la cara sin previo aviso o que se lo cogiera mientras el joven trataba de descansar. Al menos, eso no le molestaba y ya no le causaba desconcierto, pero Tony había empezado a tener una nueva preocupación.

Tony ya había notado que Peter ya no aguantaba el sexo tanto como antes. Y no era porque el chico estuviera cansado, pues sí había tramitado aquella baja en la universidad y disponía de mucho tiempo libre y no realizaba ninguna actividad que fuera a cansarlo o que lo tuviera extenuado, casi al borde del desmayo. Más bien, Tony se había dado cuenta de que últimamente Peter lucía más cansado de lo habitual, fatigado y eso que el chico no hacía nada más que estar todo el día con poca ropa o sin ella, satisfaciendo sus deseos y los de Tony apenas había oportunidad.

Comía bien, dormía más de lo necesario y sus preocupaciones en común se habían limitado por un tiempo al hecho de que no se ponían de acuerdo para saber quién se iba a follar a quién primero. La rudeza en su trato era consensual y aunque aún no se sentían listos para explorar esa parte de su sexualidad en la que alguno le infligiera algo de dolor al otro, o en la que la humillación en serio fuera un poderoso afrodisiaco, las cosas seguían en un tenor calmado.

Esa noche, Peter y Tony estaban listos para hacerlo otra vez. Por primera vez, el chico había preparado una cena a base de sustancias afrodisiacas y le confesó a Tony que planeaba usar una sustancia que había comprado para hacer que el deseo se intensificara. Tony se negó, pero ya era tarde. Peter dejó caer unas gotas en su bebida (la mimosa que Tony le había preparado) y al cabo de unos minutos, Tony estaba encima de la mesa, haciendo malabares para no caerse y con Peter encima de él, montándolo como nunca antes:

“¡Todo! ¡Dámelo todo, papi! ¡Más, más fuerte! ¡Más!”

Tony lo había sujetado con fuerza de las caderas, no por el deseo, sino para tratar de atenuar la forma tan brutal en la que el chico se estaba empalando a gusto sobre su gruesa verga.

“Amor… despacio… No quiero que vayas a fracturar…”

Aquellos gritos desaforados daban cuenta de que Peter estaba fuera de sí. La manera tan violenta y rápida con la que Peter subía y bajaba de su miembro, le hicieron temer a Tony que estaba a casi nada de sufrir la peor y más vergonzosas de las heridas que pudiera experimentar en toda su vida. Tal vez estaba a nada de sufrir una terrible y dolorosa fractura en el pene y ya se veía a sí mismo llegando a la sala de emergencias mientras pagaba a todo el personal para que no dijeran que el orgullo de Tony Stark literalmente había sido roto por un chico.

“¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más duro, Tony!”

“¡E-es todo! ¡Con cuidado, Peter!”

Aquel no oía razones. Seguía subiendo y bajando frenéticamente, jadeando gritando cuanto improperio pudiera salir de sus labios. Tony sólo miraba con atención y temor aquella escena, ya se estaba preparando para lo peor cuando se dio cuenta de que la piel de Peter empezaba a enfriarse más rápido de lo normal.

“Peter, bebé… ¿Te sientes… bien?”

Aquel concierto de gemidos no tenía para cuando terminar. El sudor en la piel de Peter no era aquel torrente de calidez, sino más bien, se sentía frío.

“Amor, detente… Espera…”

Peter seguía retozando a placer pero Tony ya no encontraba nada de eso excitante, mucho menos estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su cuerpo.

“Hey, nene. ¡Espera!”

Sólo vio que Peter empezaba a perder vigor en sus movimientos, que su ímpetu empezaba a disminuir sobremanera y se alarmó cuando sintió que Peter ya no se estaba sujetando con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo y esforzándose, sacó con brusquedad su erecto miembro del cuerpo de Peter, quien casi de inmediato, se desvaneció sobre él sin poderlo evitar. Tony trató inútilmente de reanimarlo, de hacerlo volver en sí, pero Peter no daba muestras de nada. Temiendo lo peor, se apresuró a vestirlo y como pudo, lo llevó a un hospital para que le dijeran qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

FIN


End file.
